He Brings Troubles
by Rain N. Kirkland
Summary: "Desde el principio sabía que ese tipo sería problemático y aun así... Aun así deje que se acercara... ¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora si lo hubiera alejado de nosotros en el momento en que lo conocimos?" [HaruRin / RinHaru] [¡HIATUS HASTA DICIEMBRE!]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom y no estoy segura de si me salió bien :I Pero amo esta pareja y he visto que en realidad no hay muchos fics de ellos (al menos en español, no he leído en inglés por el momento) y quiero hacer mi parte uvu Trataré de ir actualizando semanalmente o en cuanto pueda.

**Disclaimer: **Créditos a Kyoto Animation y a Kouji Ouji, autor de High Speed.

* * *

**He brings truobles. **

_"Esa noche fue la primera vez que sucedió." _

Haruka se encontraba en el patio de su casa, alimentando a tres pequeños gatos que de vez en cuando se aparecían por su casa. No le molestaba, viviendo prácticamente sólo un poco de compañía no le hacía mal, aunque esta no fuera humana.

Uno de los gatos maulló feliz y se restregó contra su mano. Haruka sonrió muy levemente, una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pasando su mano por el blanco lomo con algunas manchas grises del animal mientras este pedía más atención con sus maullidos y ronroneos. Los otro dos gatos levantaron la mirada del plato hacia la casa del pelinegro, al igual que el blanco más pequeño segundos después, para luego salir corriendo los tres.

Haruka miró a los felinos huir mientras tomaba el plato del suelo, levantándose y llevando su mirada azulina a encontrar la figura del pelirrojo dentro de su casa. La sorpresa atravesó su rostro por unos segundos, luego volviendo a la inexpresividad que solo Makoto era capaz de descifrar.

- ¿A qué has venido? - Preguntó caminando tranquilamente hacia él con el plato de los gatos en su mano.- Rin. - Le nombró al pasar por su lado, yendo a la cocina para dejar el plato sobre el mesón.

Rin no se movió de su lugar, apretando sus puños mirando al piso con algo de frustración mientras fruncía el ceño. Haruka suspiró volviendo a llamarle, nuevamente sin recibir otra respuesta que más tensión en los músculos del pelirrojo.

- Si no vas a responder, vete. - Dijo con una voz que aparentaba ser fría, estando a espaldas de su antiguo compañero de natación.- ¡Rin!

- ¿Por qué...? - Se escuchó un murmullo en la voz del pelirrojo.- A pesar de que te gané... ¿Por qué? - Se preguntó alzando un poco más su voz y llevando su mano derecha hacia su rostro, frunciendo aun más el entrecejo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.- ¿Por qué no puedo cortar este vínculo...? - Dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Haruka desvió su mirada hacia un lado, encontrándose con la vieja fotografía de cuando estaban en primaria, en el club de natación, junto al trofeo que habían ganado los cuatro juntos.

- ¿Por qué tenía que ser alguien como tú...? - Siguió hablando más para si mismo que para Haruka, con notoria frustración en su voz, apretando su puño izquierdo.

Haruka le miró sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

- Ya perdí ante ti, lo demás es asunto tuyo. - Dijo el pelinegro ya dispuesto a irse a su habitación, no tenía intensión de ser participe en una nueva competencia improvisada con Rin en la piscina más cercana.

Rin le sujeto de la muñeca fuertemente, casi lastimándolo, y le giró bruscamente quedando ambos frente a frente, le sujeto ambas muñecas con sus manos, manteniendolas inmóviles a cada lado del cuerpo del pelinegro.

- No, Haru... Esto no es solo asunto mío... - Le miró como una fiera, apretando más las muñecas del pelinegro entre sus manos.

Haruka no le prestó atención hasta notar más presión, no solo en sus muñecas sino contra todo su cuerpo, dejo de forcejear al verse casi acorralado contra una pared.

- No sé de que va tu juego, pero ya detente. - Exigió frunciendo el ceño, notando cada vez más cercanía entre ambos.- ¡Ri-...!

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir también sus labios presionados por los de Rin, quedo paralizado por unos segundos en los que el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos, moviendo sus labios sobre los de Haruka, sin ser correspondido. Le soltó las muñecas, subiendo sus manos por los brazos del ojiazul pasando por sus hombros y cuello hasta llegar a su nuca, enredando sus dedos entre los oscuros cabellos de Haruka.

Nanase cerró sus ojos fuertemente, apretando su puño derecho que pronto golpeó contra la mejilla del pelirrojo, separándose bruscamente. Rin retrocedió un par de pasos, cubriendo su mejilla lastimada, manteniendo su mirada rojiza en el piso con la respiración algo agitada. Haruka le miraba cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano. Se escuchó como si el pelirrojo estuviese reprimiendo un sollozo, seguramente no por el golpe.

* * *

Haruka suspiró apartando la mirada de la ventana y llevándola hacia el reloj que estaba al frente del salón de clases.

9.34 am.

_"Ya quiero ir a nadar..." _Pensó volviendo a tomar el lápiz que había dejado sobre su cuaderno. Makoto, sentado a su lado derecho, le miro esbozando una leve sonrisa, sabía que el pelinegro lo único que quería era nadar, que eso le hacía feliz. Pero luego noto algo más en la expresión aparentemente aburrida de Haruka, ¿podría ser eso preocupación? ¿Tristeza, quizás? No lograba averiguarlo con claridad.

No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando volvió a mirar el reloj. Quería librarse pronto de lo que sentía, dejando todos esos pensamientos confusos en el agua, que el agua limpiara todo en su mente y cuerpo al avanzar a la par de ella y le sanara del malestar que sentía en su pecho.

- Haru. - Susurró Makoto para no ser escuchado por el profesor.- Sé que quieres nadar pero no te saltes las clases, ¿si? - Dijo soltando una pequeña risita al notar, en la expresión del pelinegro, que nuevamente había adivinado sus pensamientos.

- No prometo nada. - Respondió con la voz fría y un tanto monótona de siempre para luego fijar su mirada en el cuaderno, copiando algo que el profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra.

Makoto volvió a sonreír, al parecer solo había imaginada que Haruka tenía algo que no quería decirle. O al menos prefería pensar eso.

* * *

_"No importa cuanto nade... ¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza?" _

La práctica de natación había terminado hace varios minutos y Haruka no parecía tener intención alguna de abandonar la piscina, simplemente seguía nadando de allá para acá, tanto bajo el agua como por sobre esta. Makoto comenzaba a preocuparse, aunque era muy bien sabido lo difícil que era sacar a Haru de la piscina nunca lo había visto nada de esa forma tan desesperada. Ni siquiera cuando había estado todo el otoño e invierno sin tocar el agua más que en su bañera.

- ¿Haruka-senpai aun no quiere salir del agua? - Preguntó Gou a un lado de Makoto, mientras Nagisa y Rei trataban de convencer a Haruka de salir gritando desde la orilla, ambos ya con sus uniformes puestos.

- No... - Respondió dando un suspiro agotado, no había caso con Haruka.- Ustedes adelantense, creo que esto tomará un rato. - Rió de una forma que trato de ser la habitual en él, luego volviendo la mirada al pelinegro que ahora flotaba tranquilamente al otro extremo de la piscina.

Gou se le quedo mirando, asintiendo, nada más que hacer que dejar todo en manos de Makoto, nadie más conocía y tenía tanta confianza con él como para averiguar si algo pasaba por la mente de Haruka.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Makoto caminó por la orilla de la piscina llegando cerca de donde estaba flotando boca arriba el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados.

- Haru, ¿no crees que es hora de ir a casa? - Dijo poniendo la sonrisa amistosa que Haruka conocía desde su infancia. Haruka solo abrió sus ojos por un momento, mirando al cielo que comenzaba a ser de un tono anaranjado o quizás rojizo.

_"Maldición, ¿por qué el color del cielo me recuerda a...?" _

El pelinegro inhaló, volviendo a sumergirse una vez más, tratando inútilmente de ahogar los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando Rin se había metido a su casa de la nada, le había besado y posteriormente huido sin dar explicación alguna.

- ¡Haru! - Le llamo nuevamente al verle bajo el agua.- Te volverás a resfriar si no sales pronto... Y no podrás nadar en unos días. - Dijo cuando vio al pelinegro cerca de la superficie.

Makoto en verdad sabía donde presionar para hacer reaccionar a Haruka, le conocía prácticamente de toda la vida después de todo. El castaño sonrió al ver Haruka salir del otro extremo de la piscina y sacudirse el cabello.

* * *

_"Desde el principio sabía que ese tipo sería problemático y aun así... Aun así deje que se acercara... ¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora si lo hubiera alejado de nosotros en el momento en que lo conocimos? Makoto... Nagisa... ¿Hubieran sido diferentes las cosas si Rin nunca se hubiera transferido a la misma clase que Makoto y yo? ¿Si no hubiéramos participado en el relevo con él...?" _

Al llegar a su casa, Haruka no se molestó en encender la luz y solo subió, quería darse un baño caliente e ir a dormir. Fue hasta su habitación a buscar su pijama para cambiarse luego del baño, al darse la vuelta para salir de su cuarto vio su celular sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, y por alguna razón tuvo la necesidad de revisarlo, luego lo haría.

Haruka se quedo en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió y entonces recordó las palabras de Makoto, "te volverás a resfriar si no sales pronto...".

_"El agua nunca ha hecho que me enferme... Estoy seguro de que alguien estaba hablando de mi esa vez." _Se dijo hundiendo la cabeza en el agua ya helada, saliendo después de dos minutos mirando el techo a través del agua.

Suspiró levantándose y saliendo de la bañera, rodeando su cintura con una toalla de color azul cielo mientras sacudía su cabello como lo hacía usualmente, se vistió y caminó secando su cabello con la toalla hacia su habitación. Se sentó sobre su cama tomando su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje de sus padres. Solo vio unas cuantas llamadas que no había podido contestar al no llevar su celular consigo, no le pareció raro hasta que vio el nombre de quien le había llamado. No eran sus padres, Nagisa o Rei.

_"¿Rin?" _Miró fijamente su celular, pensando que lo había leído mal. _"¿Por qué Rin me llamaría...? ¿No habrá-...?" _Dejo su celular y la toalla tirados sobre la cama y salió al pasillo, bajando por la escalera, encendió la luz del primer piso, fue hasta la cocina, camino por toda su casa pensando que quizás había vuelto a entrar. _"¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?" _Se preguntó sintiéndose algo paranoico. _"Todo eso en realidad pasó, ¿no...?" _Por alguna razón recordando el incidente le pareció irreal, quizás lo habría soñado.

Apagó las luces y volvió a subir hasta su habitación, tal vez le hacía falta descansar. Se tiro sobre su cama un momento, cerrando los ojos, soltó un leve gruñido al notar que no había apagado la luz de su habitación y se levantó nuevamente. Una vez apagó la luz, dejó su celular sobre la mesita de noche y volvió a su cama esta vez acomodándose bajo las frazadas, cayendo dormido casi al instante.

...

Haruka abrió lo ojos y se sentó de inmediato sobre la cama, no estaba agitado solo un tanto desorientado, miro a su alrededor, la habitación seguía a oscuras.

_"Aun no amanece..."_ Pensó para luego mirar el reloj en su mesita de noche. Apenas eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿por qué se había despertado tan de repente? Suspirando pesadamente volvió a recostarse.

Aun si cerraba sus ojos no era capaz de volver a dormir. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se quedo mirando el techo como mirando a la nada. Quería mantener su mente en blanco, libre de pensamientos confusos vinculados a Rin. Poco después escuchó sonar su celular sobre la mesita.

_"¿Quien diablos llama en la madrugada?" _Se preguntó mientras se erguía en la cama para tomar el aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Lo abrió, viendo que quien llamaba era Rin, dudo en contestar. Se quedo estático con el pulgar sobre la tecla que necesitaba para contestar y cuando estuvo por presionarla se corto la llamada, por un momento el pelinegro sintió como si su corazón y su respiración se hubiesen detenido al ver el nombre de Rin en la pequeña pantalla y ahora sentía como aumentaba su ritmo cardíaco. _"Es posible que este soñando... De cualquier forma, ¿por qué soñaría con todo esto...? Una persona normal no... Ah, es cierto, aun me faltan tres años para ser considerado una persona normal." _

* * *

**N/A: **En High Speed Haruka piensa mucho más de lo que habla :'D Es hermoso. En (creo) el tercer capitulo piensa que Rin le traerá problemas a él y a Makoto si se juntan con él y por un momento lo trata de alejar y no tomarlo en cuenta porque se preocupa demasiado por como lo ven los demás (por su nombre femenino y todo).

Les quería dejar el link del blog donde estoy leyendo High Speed pero FF no me deja ;^;

Oh, y el título que puse también es por lo que mencione de que Rin les traería problemas and all that shit uvu No se me ocurrió otro así que akasnfskjfns :c Bueno, eso, espero les haya gustado, tengo la mala costumbre de responder apenas puedo los reviews así que no se sorprendan si comentan y les llega un mensaje mío (?)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Felices fiestas patrias! (Soy de Chile) :'D Me disculpo, tarde mucho pero cuando no tengo inspiración, simplemente no puedo forzarme porque saldrá horrible ;^; Anyway, I tried (?) y espero les guste~

Y muchas gracias a las personas hermosas que leyeron, comentaron, dieron favourite y/o follow, son maravillosas/os c: ¡Y por supuesto, acepto criticas constructivas! Me pone feliz (a pesar de que ahora soy un desastre de persona) que les haya gustado , se los agradezco mucho.

**Disclaimer:** Créditos a Kyoto Animation y a Kouji Ouji, autor de High Speed.

* * *

**He Brings Troubles. **

_"¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?" _Se preguntó Rin, hallándose a las cuatro de la madrugada llamando a Haruka. _"Es obvio que no contestaría... Idiota." _Tiró su celular sobre la cama mientras apretaba la mandíbula, torciendo su boca y dejando al descubierto uno de sus afilados colmillos, se recostó de lado en su cama, mirando a la pared.

Cerró sus ojos por un minuto, tal vez si podría dormir esa noche, se acomodó pasando el brazo izquierdo bajo su almohada, abrazándose un poco a ella. Bostezó, sobresaltandose al escuchar como su celular vibraba a los pies de la cama; lo tomó rápidamente ya que podría despertar al menor que dormía en la litera de arriba y no necesitaba que le hiciera preguntas a esa hora de la noche.

_"¡¿Haru?!"_ Miró fijamente la pantalla del aparato, terminando por contestar debido a simple inercia y con nerviosismo llevo el celular hacia su oído. Se preguntaba si podría escuchar al pelinegro con su corazón latiendo tan fuerte en sus oídos.

- _¿Rin? _- Escuchar su voz solo hizo que se quedara pasmado y el corazón le golpeara más fuerte dentro del pecho.- _Oye, Rin. Sé que estás ahí, ¡responde!_ - El pelirrojo tragó saliva y abrió su boca para hablar pero su voz no salió.- _¡Rin!_ - Llamo nuevamente Haruka al otro lado de la linea.

Rin colgó y respirando agitado se sentó al borde de su cama, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, aun sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente. _"¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?!"_ Se preguntó, molesto consigo mismo y con temor por como había empezado a actuar frente a Haruka. _"No puede ser que yo...-" _

- ¿Senpai? - La voz de Nitori interrumpió sus pensamientos, Rin miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con el menor.- ¿Le ocurre algo? - Preguntó adormilado, tallándose los ojos.

- No me pasa nada, vuelve a dormir. - Respondió llevando su mirada al piso mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza sobre sus manos.

Nitori apoyo los codos sobre su cama, mirando con preocupación al pelirrojo hacia abajo.

- ¿Esta seguro? No le veo muy bien... - Murmuró temeroso de molestar demasiado a Rin.

- Que sí, ya duérmete. - Dijo cortante volviendo a recostarse sobre su cama para evitar el tema y de paso tratar de dormir un poco.

* * *

_"Sigo sin entender..."_ Pensó Haruka mirando el techo, sentado en su bañera como siempre con el bañador puesto. Suspiró, Makoto ya debe estar por ir a buscarlo para ir a la escuela. Inhaló antes de sumergir su cabeza en el agua para enfriar un poco sus pensamientos.

- ¿Haru, estás aquí? - Preguntó Makoto abriendo lentamente la puerta del cuarto de baño, al tiempo que Haruka volvía a sentarse en la bañera, sacando la cabeza del agua y sacudiéndose el cabello.- Apresurate o llegaremos tarde. - Le sonrió extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a salir de la bañera.

Haruka le miró por un momento para luego tomar su mano y salir.

- Entonces, no deberías venir a buscarme. - Dijo el pelinegro tomando su toalla y secándose el cuerpo.

Makoto soltó una risita luego de escucharle, Haruka chasqueó la lengua al salir del baño para ir a su habitación por su uniforme. Se vistió sin apuro alguno y miró su celular al terminar de atar su corbata, fue hacia la mesita donde estaba y lo tomo, preguntándose si debería llevarlo esta vez.

Miró su teléfono unos minutos, indeciso. _"No es como si esperara que Rin llame de nuevo..." _Se dijo.

- Haru, ¿Ya estás listo? - Escuchó al castaño llamarle desde el primer piso.

Rápidamente se puso la chaqueta del uniforme, metió el celular en el bolsillo de esta y tomo su bolso, cruzandoselo por el pecho una vez que bajo la escalera, encontrándose con Makoto en la entrada. Ambos caminaron con calma todo el camino, Makoto hacía la mayor parte de la conversación, contando algo sobre los peces que Haruka le había dado la noche del Festival y que sus hermanos pequeños le estaban ayudando a cuidarlos, Haruka apenas mostraba algo de interés pero le escuchaba.

- Has estado diferente estos días, ¿sucede algo? - Pregunto el castaño mostrándole una leve sonrisa a su amigo. Haruka le miro y volvió la mirada al frente. Makoto suspiró.- ¿Sigues preocupado por lo de Rin? - Haruka se detuvo_,_ bajando la mirada un poco.- Esta bien, Haru, solo tenemos que practicar. - Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, tratando de animarle.

- No es eso. - Murmuró Haruka, desconcertando al castaño.- Últimamente... - Comenzó a hablar, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.- Últimamente he estado pensando que hubiese sido mejor no conocer a Rin pero... Cuando pienso en eso por alguna razón me siento triste...

Makoto se le quedo mirando con un aire de preocupación en su verde mirada, suspiró volviendo a su sonrisa amistosa habitual.

- ¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! - Les llamo Nagisa desde la entrada de la escuela agitando sus brazos en el aire para llamar su atención.- ¡Buenos días! - Grito feliz.

Ambos le miraron, notando también a Rei a su lado regañando al rubio por gritar tanto, Makoto miró a Haruka y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que fueran con ellos.

* * *

Rin se despertó al escuchar un estruendo en la habitación, se sentó con pereza mirando a su alrededor y encontró a Nitori arrodillado en el suelo, recogiendo algunos libros y cuadernos que se le habían caído al suelo.

- ¡Ah, senpai! Ya despertó, se nos hace tarde para ir a clases. - Dijo el menor al notar que Rin le miraba desde la cama.- ¿Se siente mal, senpai? - Preguntó, poniéndose de pie con los libros entre sus brazos, quedando de frente a la litera.

El mayor parpadeó un par de veces, apenas acostumbrándose a la claridad en la habitación, se restrego los ojos percatándose de los rastros que habían dejado algunas lagrimas que habían logrado escapar durante la noche. Se limpió las mejillas con la palma de su mano, bufando.

- Senpai... - Murmuró el menor mientras presionaba los libros contra su pecho, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Rin.- D-Debemos ir a clases, Matsuoka-senpai. - Dijo, con una leve sonrisa, en un intento por alejar los pensamientos que quizás estuvieran entristeciendo al mayor.

El pelirrojo le miro y suspiró.

- No iré. - Dijo cortante, volviendo a recostarse, dándole la espalda al menor.

- ¡P-Pero, senpai! - Chilló el peligris.

- Di que estoy enfermo o algo, quiero dormir. - Le interrumpió, acomodándose bajo las frazadas de la cama.

Nitori se le quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de ir por su mochila y meter los libros que traía dentro, y luego de arreglarse un poco su uniforme blanco, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y giró la perilla de esta, volteándose hacia la cama en la que estaba recostado Rin.

- Senpai. - Le llamo, solo recibiendo un leve "Hn" como muestra de que le estaba escuchando.- No se deprima, por favor. - Dijo, saliendo rápidamente al notar que el pelirrojo agarraba su almohada, amenazando con arrojarsela, cosa que hizo al estar ya la puerta cerrada nuevamente.

Rin volvió a recostarse, maldiciendo al tener que levantarse a recoger su almohada. - Como si estuviera deprimido, idiota. - Murmuró recogiéndola del piso.

* * *

Haruka se había quedado dormido casi al final del primer bloque de clases, Makoto no quiso despertarle para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros y solo esperó que el profesor pasara por alto que su amigo dormía, el que estuvieran al final del salón ayudaba bastante. El pelinegro abrió los ojos al escuchar la campana que daba por terminado el primer bloque y por el bullicio que armaban sus compañeros en sus charlas luego de que el profesor se retiraba.

Bostezando levantó la cabeza de encima de su cuaderno y volteó hacia el lado derecho, encontrándose con Makoto que le miraba con una leve sonrisa.

- Vamos afuera, aun falta para el próximo periodo. - Dijo levantándose de su silla, así como el pelinegro después de él, yendo hacia la puerta trasera del salón.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, donde había diferentes personas de otras clases hablando y riendo entre ellas. Fueron hasta una de las escaleras del edificio, donde había menos gente que el los pasillos, y se sentaron en los escalones, estando Haruka uno más alto que Makoto.

- Haru, acerca de lo que dijiste esta mañana... - Inició el castaño rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar. _"Supongo que no puedo fingir que no sé de que esta hablando."_ Pensó el pelinegro.- Lo de que hubiera sido mejor no conocer a Rin. - Dijo, cortando toda salida del tema para Haruka.- ¿Sabes? A veces también lo pienso. - Admitió riendo un poco para quitarle importancia.

Haruka le miró, un tanto sorprendido de que su mejor amigo pensara lo mismo; sí, él "adivinaba" lo que estaba pensando la mayoría de las veces pero no era como si pensaran en cosas similares todo el tiempo. Makoto aparto la mirada antes de proseguir.

- Pero no tiene caso pensar en como sería de no haberlo conocido, ya esta en nuestras vidas y no podemos solo olvidar que existe...

_"Claro que no puedo solo olvidar que existe alguien que me besó a la fuer-... ¿Debería decirselo a Makoto? ...No, no tiene que ver con él... O tal vez si deba..." _

- ¿Haru? - Le llamó el castaño al notar que Haruka al parecer había dejado de escucharlo.

Cuando Makoto estuvo por volver a llamar al pelinegro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, escucharon dos voces conocidas provenientes del pasillo por el que ellos mismos habían venido. El castaño se levanto y miró por el corredor, efectivamente encontrándose con Nagisa y Rei.

- ¡Ah, ahí están! - Exclamo el rubio.

El pelinegro se puso de pie una vez que ambos menores llegaron frente a ellos y se acercó, en silencio e inexpresivo, quedando junto a Makoto.

- Fuimos a buscarlos a su salón pero dijeron que no est-...

- ¡Goro-chan dijo que podíamos ir a su casa este sábado! - Dijo Nagisa, emocionado, interrumpiendo a Rei, quien solo gruñó mirando al más bajo con el ceño levemente fruncido y suspirando cuando el rubio esbozó una sonrisa, devolviéndole la mirada.- ¡Ah! También dijo que hoy no podría venir al entrenamiento. - Recordó terminando por hacer un puchero.

Haruka y Makoto suspiraron, en parte de alivio al no tener que soportar la presión que ejercía el entrenador Sasabe en las practicas, a pesar de que les entusiasmaba el entrenamiento y la oportunidad llegar a la finales también los estresaba un poco que señalara cada pequeño error cometido mientras nadaban.

- ¡Aun así debemos esforzarnos como si el entrenador estuviera! - Animó Makoto, siendo apoyado por los otros tres chicos presentes.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron al repentinamente no escuchar más ruido en los pasillos y cuando sonó la campana, dando inicio al siguiente periodo, se despidieron para volver a verse a la hora del almuerzo y corrieron a sus respectivos salones. Los dos mayores llegaron justo al tiempo que la profesora de Literatura, también su querida profesora encargada del club, abría la puerta para entrar, dejándoles pasar primero.

.

Los horas de clases pasaban lentas para Haruka, quien no se había ido a medio día simplemente por la promesa de poner nadar una vez que la escuela terminara, pero aun si no lo demostraba del todo pasaba momentos divertidos con los demás miembros del club en los pequeños recesos que tenían.

En un momento, cuando creyó que nadie le tomaría en cuenta, saco su celular casi con la esperanza de que Rin le llamara de nuevo, aunque no sabía el porqué, no tenían mucho de que hablar; Nagisa había dirigido su mirada hacia el pelinegro y se sorprendió, como todos, al ver que esta vez traía su celular consigo. Haruka permaneció calmado, diciendo que su madre le llamaría y por eso lo traía, fue creíble para todos, para todos menos Makoto, por lo general, los padres de Haruka llamaban por la noche, cuando estaban seguros de que el pelinegro tendría su teléfono cerca. Pero decidió no decir nada.

Y por fin la campana que finalizaba el día para los estudiantes sonó. Los cuatro chicos, Gou y la profesora Amakata, apodada Ama-chan por los alumnos, se reunieron cerca de la piscina, la mayor siempre con una sombrilla para protegerse del sol. Los jóvenes fueron a cambiarse mientras Gou preparaba el programa de entrenamiento para esa tarde, que el entrenador Sasabe amablemente le había dado a la chica. Haruka, como siempre, se cambió rápidamente y se adelantó a comenzar con el calentamiento.

Ese día todos quedaron agotados, como los días anteriores desde que su antiguo entrenador de primaria dirigía las practicas diarias, y salieron del agua ya entrada la tarde, antes de que la temperatura bajara demasiado. Ciertamente había progresado con los tiempos y los cambios se volvieron más fluidos en el relevo.

- ¡Buen trabajo, chicos! - Les sonrío la pelirroja mientras les entregaba sus toallas a cada uno.- ¡Seguro podremos llegar a las finales! - Exclamó contenta, animando a los cansados jóvenes.

- Eso esperamos, Kou-chan... - Suspiro Makoto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, antes de seguir a sus amigos a los vestidores para quitarse los bañadores mojados y volver a casa para descansar.

Una vez que todos salieron de los vestidores, Gou le puso el seguro a la puerta no antes de asegurarse de que a ninguno se le hubiera quedado algo dentro y caminaron por el campus ya vacío, despidiéndose de la profesora.

- Rei-chan... - Le llamo Nagisa recargándose contra su compañero de clase mientras caminaban.- Cargame, estoy demasiado cansado... - Lloriqueó haciendo un puchero mientras jalaba un poco de la camisa de Rei.

- ¡Yo también estoy casado como para cargarte, Nagisa-kun! - Gruñó sin apartar al rubio.

- Calma, calma, todos estamos agotados, chicos... - Rió Makoto.

Haruka miraba la escena con moderada distancia, no quería que Nagisa le pidiera a él cargarle hasta la estación de tren, y siguió caminando, no muy rápido para no perder a los demás, hasta que sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se detuvo para sacarlo, ya teniendo una idea de quien llamaba. Dio una última mirada a los tres chicos y buscó un lugar donde no le escucharan, se fue tras uno de los edificios para luego contestar.

- ¿Ahora si vas a hablar? - Preguntó fríamente.

- _La gente normal saluda, ¿sabes, Haru? _- Dijo en tono sarcástico el pelirrojo.- _Además, ¿de qué debería hablarte?_ - Bufó.

- No lo sé, tú eres el que ha estado llamando como un loco y luego no responde. - Le recriminó, escuchando una amarga risa al otro lado de la linea.

- _Como un loco, ¿eh? _- Repitió.- _Dime, Haru, ¿esperas que me disculpe? _- Preguntó bajando el tono de su voz para que no sonara tan amenazante o como si estuviera molesto.

.

Los demás miembros del club rápidamente notaron la ausencia de Haruka luego de que Gou se fuera por su cuenta, no sin antes recordarles que al día siguiente irían a casa del entrenador Sasabe. "Tal vez se fue" propuso Rei. A Makoto no le convenció, Haruka siempre le esperaba para volver juntos a sus respectivos hogares.

- Quizás se le quedo algo en la piscina, ustedes sigan, yo esperaré a Haru. - Sonrió el castaño a ambos menores, que después de pensarlo un poco, asintieron y siguieron caminando.

.

- No, - respondió luego de permanecer en silencio, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.- no lo espero y sé que no lo harás. - Dijo cerrando suavemente sus parpados, dejando escapar un leve suspiro de sus labios.- Solo quiero saber por qué. - Abrió sus ojos, mirando al suelo.

Silencio, solo interrumpido por la respiración de Rin, que al parecer se hacía cada vez más pesada.

- _"Por qué" ...¿qué exactamente? - _Preguntó, como temiendo que se refiriera a lo de la noche pasada.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

.

Makoto estaba seguro de haber oído la voz de Haruka cerca de uno de los edificios, parecía estar hablando con alguien pero su voz era la única que escuchaba. Se acercó a paso lento sin verdadera preocupación hasta que el pelinegro gritó el nombre de su amigo de primaria.

_- ¡Rin! ¡Respondeme! _

Makoto se quedo en su lugar, se preguntaba si Rin habría venido a su escuela para incitar a Haruka a una nueva competencia, pero no había escuchado la voz del pelirrojo, entonces recordó... _"¡__El celular de Haru!"_

Haruka maldijo cuando Rin cortó la llamada sin responder su última pregunta. Suspiro pesadamente guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y recargo la cabeza contra la pared de concreto a sus espaldas, percatándose de que ya podían verse las estrellas en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

_"Los demás ya deben haberse ido..." _Pensó apartándose de la pared y volviendo a su camino. Al girar en la esquina del edificio se encontró con Makoto, se sorprendió al verle ahí, mirándole e internamente se preguntó desde cuando había estado escuchando.

- Haru, vamos a casa. - Le sonrió el más alto, Haruka solo asintió y se le acercó, caminando a la par del otro.- ...¿Estabas hablando con Rin? - Preguntó inseguro, mientras miraba de reojo la expresión del pelinegro.

_"No tiene caso mentirle si ya me escuchó..."_ Se dijo antes de responder con un leve "Sí" mientras bajaba la mirada.

* * *

**N/A: **La próxima semana termina Free!, estoy segura de que lloraré D: Ojala que hagan otra temporada, ya no sé como vivir(?) :C O por lo menos que no termine tan mal para Rin ;^;

Anyway, espero no haberlas/os decepcionado :'D ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, de nuevo me disculpo por tardar tanto :'D Siempre que tenía algo de tiempo para escribir algo aparecía o tenía demasiado sueño uvuUu Well~ No se ustedes pero yo quede muy conforme con el hermoso, hermoso final de Free! Después de meditar en que podría terminar(?) fue como "No espero algo tan directo como un beso entre Haru y Rin pero al menos un abrazo, por la chucha" y pasó *^* Fui la persona más feliz en el universo después de eso (?) El último capitulo fue demasiado precioso, no solo por mi OTP, sino todo, desde el principio hasta el final, Rei se ganó completamente mi cariño uvu

Yayaya mucho fangirling(?).

Como siempre debo agradecer a las personitas lindas que leen, comentan, dan favourite y/o follow, espero no decepcionarles con mis historias~ Me morí cuando un par de Guestcitos dijeron que de cierta forma mantengo la esencia de los personajes, para mi es algo importante y me alaga mucho que me digan algo así u/u(?)

Sin más que agregar, espero les guste este capitulo así como los anteriores c:

**Disclaimer: **Créditos a Kyoto Animation y a Kouji Ouji, autor de High Speed.

* * *

**He Brings Troubles. **

"Hoy fuimos a casa del entrenador Sasabe con los chicos y vimos el álbum de fotos de cuando estaban en primaria. La profesora Amakata dijo que era como si tú y Haruka-senpai estuvieran unidos por un hilo rojo del destino porque había una fotografía en la que salías atrás y aún no conocías a los chicos, creo que era de uno de los torneos en los que participabas. Me pregunto si será así... Bueno, buenas noches, hermano." - Gou Matsuoka.

Rin se quedo mirando con un leve tic en el ojo el mensaje de su hermana menor en la pantalla de su celular. _"No pienses idioteces, Gou..."_ Para él era imposible que su hilo rojo estuviera unido a Haruka, ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible entre dos hombres, aunque tampoco había escuchado que no lo fuera...

Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué diablos le daba importancia a algo así? Bufando se recostó sobre su cama, pasando las manos tras su cabeza, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo del hilo rojo, y cerró los ojos, tratando de poner su mente en blanco. Por un momento lo logró, pero rápidamente la imagen de una delgada cuerda roja enredada al meñique de Haruka le hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse bruscamente, golpeándose la frente contra la litera de arriba.

- ¡Maldición...! - Gruñó cubriendo con una mano la zona dañada.

Nitori se adentró en la habitación, mirando desde la puerta al pelirrojo aun cubriendo su herida.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, senpai? - Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de si y caminando hacia el mayor.

- Sí... Solo me golpee. - Dijo, quitándole importancia al leve dolor que había sentido segundos atrás. Nitori no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa que al parecer molestó bastante al mayor.- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! - Grito, avergonzado por la torpeza que había mostrado ante el menor y porque este había tenido el atrevimiento de reírse.

- ¡N-Nada, senpai...! - Respondió, tensándose por el regaño de Rin.- Disculpe... - Murmuró bajando la mirada, temiendo un poco que sus ojos chocaran contra los del mayor.

Rin suspiró pesadamente al verle tan sumiso, apartando también la mirada, y hasta cierto punto se arrepintió de haberle gritado de esa forma. Sin decir nada se sentó al borde de la cama, poniéndose los zapatos que usaba para correr, y se levantó, yendo hacia el menor.

- Iré a correr. - Dijo posando una mano sobre la cabeza de Nitori, despeinándolo un poco, y luego caminando hasta la puerta.

El peligris levantó la mirada de inmediato, sorprendido por el gesto del mayor. Rápidamente se volteó, encontrándose con la puerta ya cerrada, y sonrió levemente.

* * *

La última semana antes de las regionales había llegado, los cuatro jóvenes sabían que los días que les quedaban tendrían largas horas de entrenamiento por delante, sobre todo con el entrenador Sasabe a cargo. Apenas al salir de clases corrían a la piscina y no salían hasta que casi anochecía, suerte que el entrenador no decidió poner practicas matutinas también. A ese paso Haruka terminaría hartándose de la natación, si es que eso era posible, él nadaba para sentirse libre no por las competencias, pero solo tener en mente que lo hacía por sus amigos le animaba a reducir su tiempo y mejorar su estilo lo más posible para esta vez no perder ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Rin.

- ¡Ah, que frío! - Chilló Nagisa poniéndose rápidamente su chaleco amarillo que siempre llevaba con el uniforme, para luego tomar su mochila y apresurando a los demás desde la puerta del vestidor.

Sin que se dieran cuenta había anochecido en medio de la practica y los cuatro jóvenes se apresuraron a secarse y ponerse sus uniformes antes de pescar un resfriado. Los otros tres no tardaron en vestirse también y acompañar al rubio en la puerta, y despedirse de la profesora Amakata y el entrenador, quien les recordó cuidar de su salud previo al torneo.

Los cinco estudiantes caminaron juntos hasta la estación de tren, donde los tres menores se despidieron, dejando solos a Haruka y Makoto, que se fueron luego de ver partir el tren. Estuvieron en silencio gran parte del camino, tampoco era como si hablaran todo el tiempo que estaban juntos pero el castaño sabía que algo estaba diferente en el mutismo de Haruka.

- Haru, - le llamo deteniendo su paso.- ¿ahora vas a decirme lo que te sucede? - Pregunto suavemente dándole una mirada de preocupación al pelinegro que se había detenido unos pasos más adelante. Makoto suspiro al no recibir respuesta alguna.- Rin en verdad que hace estragos en ti, Haru. - Dijo con una expresión más seria en su rostro usualmente sonriente y amigable.

El pelinegro continuó dándole la espalda, tensando un poco sus hombros al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo.

- No sé de que hablas. - Respondió aun sin encararle.

- Vamos, cuando se trata de Rin pierdes el control. - Dijo suavizando el tono de su voz y esbozando una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que Haruka trataría de negarlo.- Recuerda, cuando fuimos al antiguo club de natación, era más o menos obvio que la piscina no tendría agua y aun así ustedes dos querían tener una competencia. - Soltó una sutil risa al recordar el incidente.

Haruka bajo la mirada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ciertamente no pensó muy claro esa vez. _"Fue culpa de Rin, él me reto..."_ se dijo.

- Además de que dejaste la natación por haberlo herido... - Haruka levantó el rostro nuevamente, en serio había dejado de nadar en competencias solo para no volver a herir a Rin, abrió la boca tratando de que palabras salieran de ella, quería negar lo que Makoto había dicho pero no podía, nada cambiaría esa verdad. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente ante la posibilidad de que albergara otro tipo de sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo.- Haru, está bien... Esta bien si quieres a Rin.

Y nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del momento, solo dejando espacio al lejano sonido de las olas bañando las costas. Makoto miraba cada reacción de Haruka, pero poco a poco perdió las esperanzas de que este último admitiera el cariño que le tenía a su ahora rival, finalmente se rindió y, con un suspiro derrotado, caminó hasta el pelinegro.

_"¿Qué se supone que debería decir...?"_

- Olvídalo, vamos a casa, Haru - Le sonrió amablemente mientras que Haruka miraba al piso, ocultando sus ojos azulinos bajo el cabello que caía sobre su rostro.- ¿Haru? - Le llamo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, con cierto temor de haberlo molestado por meterse en sus asuntos.

- Me besó. - Dijo cortante, sorprendiendo al castaño, que creyó haber escuchado mal lo dicho por el más bajo.- Rin me besó. - Repitió para luego comenzar a caminar a paso lento, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Makoto, quien pronto corrió tras él, preguntando en que momento lo había pasado tal cosa.

* * *

Haruka suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa al centro de la sala, ya había cenado y lavado los platos, también les había dado de comer a los gatos que lo visitaban y ahora uno de ellos estaba acurrucado a su lado, lo miró por largos segundos, extrañado de que se haya quedado. Bueno, al menos no estaba completamente sólo, _"¿Debería ponerle nombre o algo...?__" _Se preguntó, pasando su mano izquierda sobre el pelaje naranja del felino, que empezó a ronronear suavemente.

Se sorprendió al escuchar su celular vibrar sobre la mesa, asustando un poco al gato, y miró el aparato antes de tomarlo y contestar, esta vez era su madre la que llamaba.

- _¡Disculpa por no llamar antes, cariño! _- Dijo la voz dulce de su madre.- _¿Ha estado todo bien, hijo? _- Preguntó como siempre.

- Sí... Las clases siguen aburridas y el entrenador Sasabe trata de matarnos de cansancio con el entrenamiento para las regionales. - Habló sin cambiar su tono de voz monótono, haciendo reír a la mujer.

- _Aun así, esfuérzate, cariño._ - Animó la mayor aun con un vestigio de la risa que le había causado su hijo.- _Y discúlpanos a tu padre y a mi por no poder ir a verte al torneo, ¿sí...? _- Pidió, con profundo remordimiento, a pesar de que sabía que Haruka lo entendía aun así lamentaba no poder estar más presente en la adolescencia del pelinegro.

- Esta bien, no tienen que preocuparse. - Dijo, bajando un poco la mirada, encontrándose con que el gato se había levantado y ahora mordía la manga de la sudadera celeste que traía el Haruka.

-_Rin-kun también va a participar, ¿no? _- Inquirió la mujer, _"¿Por qué diablos hasta tú lo nombras ahora, mamá...?" _se preguntó Haruka internamente soltando un sutil y cortante "Sí" como respuesta.- _¿No te alegra que haya vuelto? Recuerdo que te pusiste mal cuando se fue. _- Rió suavemente, irritando más al pelinegro.- _Bueno, ya debo irme, buenas noches, cariño. ¡Ah! Tu padre te envía saludos, esta ocupado ahora por eso no puede hablar, adiós y cuídate. _- Se despidió.

- Sí, también ustedes. Adiós... - Dijo antes de colgar.

Haruka apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza encima de estos luego de dejar su celular a un lado, en el piso junto al lugar donde estaba sentado, y cerró sus parpados, se sentía sólo luego de hablar con su madre. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, vio que el gato anaranjado tiraba el teléfono de un lado a otro con sus pequeñas patas delanteras como si fuera un juguete. Y sonrió levemente quitando el aparato de entre las garras del felino antes de que comenzara a morderlo. El gato maulló en protesta, levantando su mirada hacia Haruka mientras seguía maullando y tratando de alcanzar la mano en la que el pelinegro sostenía su celular, mirándolo fijamente.

_Esta bien si quieres a_ Rin... Recordó la voz del castaño. _¿No te alegra que haya vuelto? _También la de su madre. Y el recuerdo de los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos no tardo en hacer su aparición. Tocó suavemente sus labios, claramente aquel incidente no fue accidental, Rin le había besado intencionalmente y sin su consentimiento. De repente se cuestionó el caso en que si su amigo de primaria hubiera pedido su permiso para besarle él se hubiese dejado. Y después de meditarlo unos minutos, bajo la cabeza derrotado, lo más probable es que sí, tenía cierta debilidad ante Rin, tal vez por ser siempre insistente cuando eran pequeños o por no querer volver a verle llorar por su culpa. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con el pelirrojo.

Ante la mirada atenta del felino a su lado, marcó el número de Rin en su celular y lo llevo a su oído, esperando escuchar su voz. Aun no era muy tarde, así que debería estar despierto.

- Rin, te espero en la estación. - Dijo una vez que Rin contestó.

- _¿Huh?_ _¿No crees que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, Haru?_ - Gruñó al otro lado.

- No. - Respondió de inmediato.- Solo ven. - Y cortó, para no escuchar las negativas de su antiguo compañero.

Haruka respiró profundo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se levantó, dejando al gato ahí, y fue hacia la puerta principal, calzándose sus zapatos para luego tomar las llaves y salir.

Una vez en la estación, agitado por haber corrido hasta el lugar, aun sabiendo que el pelirrojo tardaría un poco en llegar, se sentó en una de las bancas mirando al andén. Esperando. Sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba a cada minuto, sabía que no era por la carrera ya que su respiración se había normalizado. Quiso ordenar un poco sus ideas y lo que le diría a Rin, pero finalmente le fue imposible. Miro el reloj que estaba en la estación, faltaban cinco minutos para que el próximo tren llegara. Por un momento se preguntó si Rin de verdad iría. Si cuando las puertas del tren se abrieran lo vería.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar el tren acercarse por las vías y se puso de pie, aguardando por divisar el intenso e inusual color de cabello de Rin entre las personas que comenzaban a bajar una vez que las puertas se abrieron. Y lo vio, venía cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminando a paso lento tras las pocas personas que venían con él. Sus miradas no tardaron en encontrarse, unos ojos rojos le miraron como antes, casi felices pero la expresión de su rostro no decía lo mismo. Rin frunció el entrecejo al acercarse al pelinegro.

- ¿Acaso crees que vendré cada vez que me llames? - Bufó, aparentando molestia.

- Sí. - Respondió Haruka, desconcertando al pelirrojo.

- T-Tú... - Murmuró, mirando la inexpresividad en el rostro de Haruka.- Como sea, no me hagas perder mi tiempo y dime que quieres. - Dijo soltando un suspiro y rascando su nuca, mientras apartaba la mirada, aun sintiendo la del pelinegro sobre si. Le ponía nervioso.- Ya habla, maldición. - Gruñó.

Haruka hizo caso omiso y le tomo del brazo, jalándolo fuera de la estación a pesar de las protestas y preguntas del pelirrojo, que terminó por seguirle en silencio. Rin miró con melancolía la mano que rodeaba su muñeca, antes le era tan fácil solo abrazar o hablarle al pelinegro, pero no era culpa de Nanase, era él quien había cambiado, eran sus sentimientos hacia Haruka lo que había cambiado. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, en un intento por alejar aquellos pensamientos que le confundían.

* * *

**N/A:** Creo que salió un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero quiero dejar un par de cosas para el próximo (y de paso dejarles la intriga (?)), quizás tarde un poco más de lo normal en actualizar, estoy estudiando para la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria) y ahora sí que necesito un puntaje decente, aun así escribiré lo más posible en mis ratos libres.

Quiero aprovechar para aclarar algunas de cosas también: Nitori tendrá un "leve enamoramiento" de Rin pero al final es solo admiración que el pequeño confunde. Otra pareja que quiero agregar es Mikoshiba x Gou, me gusta mucho como quedan juntos. Se preguntaran por el ReiGisa, pues lo pondré implícito, así como lo muestran en la serie (?), esas muestras de cariño y peleitas que tienen, no sé bien como serían como pareja así que lo dejaré a su imaginación, no diré que están en una relación pero tampoco que no lo están, ¿bien? Y Makoto... Makoto es la mamá gallina de Haru (?)

Eso por ahora, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero no haberlos/as decepcionado, queridos/as~ Me despido, hasta (espero) pronto~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :'D Disculpen que demorara tanto, esta semana tuve mucho que estudiar, el sábado tengo un ensayo PSU y no quiero dar pena con mi puntaje aunque sea un ensayo.

Gracias por sus bellos reviews, me gustaría tenerlos todos en una cajita y leerlos cada vez que me siente mal uvu Me hacen pensar que sí sirvo para algo, queridos/as~ No se si este capitulo haya quedado muy bien, pero mañana no podré escribir y ya subirlo el sábado por la tarde sería demasiada irresponsabilidad de mi parte uwu Así que disculpen si les decepciona un poco.

Como siempre, gracias a la gente bonita que sigue leyendo, deja reviews, da follow y/o favourite, son maravillosos/as y no dejen que nadie les diga lo contrario (?) Espero este capitulo escrito a la rápida les guste al igual que los anteriores c:

**Disclaimer: **Créditos a Kyoto Animation y a Kouji Ouji, autor de High Speed.

* * *

**He Brings Troubles.**

Haruka solamente le tomó de la muñeca, jalándole hasta un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente, _"La playa esta cerca..."_ pensó el pelinegro mientras caminaba arrastrando consigo a Rin, este ya había dejado de protestar ante el silencio de su _rival_ y ahora lo acompañaba en él. Haruka le miró por el rabillo del ojo, estaba con la cabeza agachada y solo levantó la mirada por un segundo cuando sintió la del ojiazul sobre si, para luego apartarla rápidamente mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

El corazón del pelinegro dio un vuelco al notar una casi imperceptible tonalidad rojiza en las mejillas de Rin y termino por mirar al frente nuevamente, en un intento por calmar sus latidos. Pronto llegaron al borde del camino y frente a ellos podían ver la arena clara de la playa tomando un color plateado por la luz de la luna sobre ella. Rin se soltó del agarre cuando escucharon acercarse los pasos de una persona solitaria caminar por la calle. Haruka dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios antes de bajar a la costa dejando el camino que había trazado en la arena, el cual Rin no tardo en seguir por su cuenta. Nanase se sentó sobre la arenilla mirando fijamente hacia el mar, el pelirrojo se quedo de pie junto a él, alzando una ceja.

- Haru, ¿me trajiste hasta aquí solo para ver el mar? - Preguntó Rin, incrédulo, mientras un leve tic se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo. Haruka alzó su mirada y su mano volvió a tomar la del pelirrojo, esta vez jalándole hacia abajo, para que se sentara a su lado.

- Ver el agua me tranquiliza. - Dijo, volviendo sus ojos hacia las olas que chocaban suavemente, bajando sus parpados cuando sopló una sutil brisa marina.

Para Rin fue imposible dejar de mirar ese rostro apacible que se mostraba ante él, con una única diferencia al que usualmente tenía, una leve sonrisa lo adornaba esta vez, y pronto se fijo también en el cabello de color similar a las lustrosas plumas de un cuervo que la brisa movía a un ritmo constante hasta que dejo de soplar y Haruka pudo abrir sus ojos nuevamente, volteando a ver al pelirrojo, hundiéndolo en el intenso azul que ni el océano podría igualar.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se fijo en que Haruka no había soltado su mano y ahora entrelazaba sus dedos sobre la arena. Solo se percató de la cercanía cuando sus labios ya estaban unidos en un sutil roce que se fue intensificando poco a poco, ambos mantuvieron sus ojos abiertos, mirándose con cierto desafío en ellos.

Y fue Haruka quien rompió el contacto, volviendo su mirada a las olas.

- Me debías un beso robado. - Musitó aun sin mirar al otro chico, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos la mano del pelirrojo, que seguían entrelazadas.

Rin dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos juntas y no tardo en sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban bruscamente. Apartó el rostro, tratando de que Nanase no le viera enrojecer.

- Ah... Solo por eso. - Dijo el pelirrojo en un murmullo, mirando hacia el lado contrario al que estaba Haruka sentado mientras flexionada un poco sus rodillas, acercándolas a su cuerpo.

- No solo por eso. - Aclaró, provocando una leve tensión en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.- Rin... - Le llamo, acortando nuevamente la distancia mientras con su mano libre le tocaba ligeramente la mejilla, atrayendo la atención de Rin.

Haruka se quedo un momento mirando fijamente aquellos ojos de rojo carmesí en los que se reflejaba la luna y que últimamente le miraban acompañados de una sonrisa arrogante y con aires de superioridad, no así ahora, ahora Haruka podía ver en ellos ese brillo que tenía cuando estaban en primaria, intensificado por las lagrimas que el pelirrojo apenas lograba contener. Los ojos de Rin siempre habían sido así de expresivos, y él lo sabía, sabía que sus ojos le delataban fácilmente, por eso ahora se sentía expuesto ante la fija mirada del pelinegro.

- Rin... - Dijo en un suspiro, tomando la mejilla del aludido, apartando algunos cabellos rojizos que caían sobre esta y juntando sus frentes mientras seguía mirando dentro de sus ojos, buscando un indicio de eso que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a poner en palabras aun.

Rin cerró sus ojos, sin apartarse un centímetro del pelinegro, aceptando su derrota ante la intensa mirada zafiro de Haruka; este vio aquella simple acción como una señal de que podía nuevamente acabar con la poca distancia que separaba sus labios, y por segunda vez esa noche, Haruka le besó. Rin no tardó en corresponder, atacando presuroso. El pelinegro sonrió levemente en medio de la unión de sus bocas, ambos eran torpes e inexpertos y cada tanto debían separar un poco sus labios para respirar apropiadamente.

Y esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien se apartó, empujando a Haruka suavemente del hombro con su mano libre.

- No, Haru... - Murmuró, apoyando la frente en el hombro del pelinegro.- Esto... No, yo no... Yo... - Repetía con la voz amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier momento.- Ya debería irme, es... Es tarde. - Dijo después de unos minutos, ya con la voz más firme mientras se alejaba de Haruka, desviando su mirada hacia el lado contrario a él nuevamente y soltando su mano, y se puso de pie sobre la arena.

Haruka no tardo en imitarle, sujetando una de las muñecas del pelirrojo, sin intención de dejarle ir tan fácilmente. Le nombró en un susurro, acercándose de nueva cuenta, con cautela, captando la atención de esos ojos similares al color de la sangre, y al no recibir quejas por parte de ellos, volvió a unir sus labios. Podía sentir como Rin tensaba los labios, pero Haruka sabía que si le hubiera desagrado ya le habría rechazado después del primer beso. Esa tensión no era desagrado y para el pelingro por el momento era suficiente. Y lentamente, así como el movimiento de sus labios, Haruka bajo su mano desde la muñeca de Rin hasta volver a tomar su mano.

Cuando separaron sus bocas, Rin le miró con profundo anhelo en sus ojos, sentía como sus mejillas ardían levemente al verse perdido una vez más en el océano que los ojos de Haruka representaban. Rin llevó su mano libre hasta la nuca del pelinegro, enredando sus dedos entre aquellas hebras oscuras y dejo escapar su suspiro antes de acercar sus rostros, dejando un sutil beso sobre sus labios, seguido por unos pocos más. Haruka le sonrió levemente una vez que sus labios volvieron a apartarse, consiguiendo que el rosa de las mejillas de Rin aumentara y frunciera el ceño mientras desviaba su mirada y comenzaba a caminar fuera de la playa, sin soltar la mano del pelinegro.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la estación de trenes, y en alguna parte del camino Haruka entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, queriendo un poco más de cercanía con el pelirrojo, quien bufó sin llevar su mirada hacia él; quiso comentarle lo que había pasado con Rei hace unos días, pero la segunda pregunta que la había hecho el peliazul de anteojos seguía sin respuesta aun para si mismo, no podría decirle a Haruka de lo habían hablado sin llegar a esa pregunta. Y bajo la mirada, lo mejor era no decir nada por el momento, solo quedarse ambos en aquel silencio, después de todo no era incomodo pero tampoco grato. Suspiro, mirando de reojo sus manos juntas, entre ambos.

A Haruka también se le vino a la mente el tema de Rei, quiso preguntar que había sucedido ya que con el menor no habían abordado el asunto después de haber ido a su casa el otro día, solo dijo que ya no tenía interés en alguien como Rin, tal vez él tampoco querría hablar de ello. Y finalmente, prefirió guardar silencio.

Una vez que llegaron, se sentaron uno al lado del otro en las bancas que estaban en la estación, aun sin dirigirse una palabra. Rin no podía ni siquiera mirar sus manos juntas, mucho menos podría soportar la mirada del pelinegro.

- No... No se lo digas a nadie. - Musitó Rin, teniendo la mirada fija en el suelo, apretando levemente la mano de Haruka.

- Bien. - El pelinegro rápidamente entendió que Rin aun se sintiera inseguro al respecto, así que no le tomo mucho el acceder a no decir nada de lo ocurrido esa noche. Aunque tampoco era como si se lo fuera a contar a alguien, le agradaba la idea de tener ese secreto con el pelirrojo.

Entre su ensimismamiento, ambos escucharon el tren acercarse y la mano vacilante de Rin soltó la de Haruka, deslizando sus dedos suavemente mientras se ponía de pie. El tren se detuvo, abriendo sus puertas y dejando salir a la poca concurrencia ya a esa hora de la noche, Haruka suspiro y también se levantó, para despedirse del que había sido su amigo de primaria, quedando frente a frente, sin saber muy bien qué decirse.

- Nos vemos... - Dijo el pelirrojo, rascando su nuca y mirando dudoso al ojiazul.

- Sí. - Asintió Haruka. _"Pronto..."_ se dijo para sus adentros, dedicando una casi imperceptible sonrisa a Rin.

Rin subió al tren, que pocos minutos más tarde partió, dejando atrás la estación.

* * *

Haruka levantó su mirada, apoyando la cabeza en la pared detrás de su cuerpo, y se quedo mirando unos momentos al cielo, viendo pasar algunas aves volando. Ajeno a la conversación de los otros tres chicos que le acompañaban en la azotea. Apretó un poco su puño derecho, recordando algo de la sensación cálida que tuvo al tomar la mano de Rin y entrelazar sus dedos con él. Ya habían pasado dos días desde esa noche, no había vuelto a tener contacto con el pelirrojo, muchas veces pensó en llamarle pero ni siquiera él mismo sabía en que había pensado esa noche, simplemente quería verlo y...

- Hey, Mako-chan. - Le llamo Nagisa al castaño, susurrando.- ¿Sabes que le pasa a Haru-chan? - Preguntó, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al aludido, que seguía mirando abstraído al cielo.

- Haruka-senpai se ve algo... Distraído... - Comentó Rei, uniéndose a la conversación. Makoto llevo su mirada hacia Haruka, normalmente el pelinegro no hablaba mucho y se mantenía fuera de las charlas si no tenía nada que decir al respecto, pero casi siempre les escuchaba, a no ser que se quedara dormido en los recesos.

- ¡Mako-chan, tú siempre sabes lo que Haru-chan piensa! - Animo Nagisa, aun hablando entre susurros para no atraer la atención del pelinegro, que de todos modos no tendrían por el momento.

Makoto miró al rubio un segundo, para luego volver sus ojos completamente hacia Haruka, en un intento por averiguar que pensamientos le podrían mantener tan absorto mirando a la nada. Quedo pasmado al recordar lo que el pelinegro le había dicho hace unos días cuando volvían de la escuela. "Rin me besó..." fueron sus palabras. Pronto escuchó la voz curiosa de Nagisa pero no fue capaz de responder ya que la campana para volver a clases había sonado, provocando que el menor se levantara rápidamente y arrastrara a Rei consigo hasta el salón.

El castaño suspiró, también debían irse a clases; vio que el pelinegro ya había salido de su ensimismamiento, Makoto se puso de pie y tendió su mano a Haruka, como siempre con una amable sonrisa curvando sus labios, Haruka no tardo en tomarla, levantándose del piso sin dificultad. Pronto notó que esos ojos verdes no apartaban la vista de él.

- Haru. - Llamo Makoto, para terminar de atraer la atención del pelinegro.- ¿Ha pasado algo con Rin? - Preguntó directamente. Haruka rápidamente rehuyó de su mirada, apartando completamente el rostro.

_'No se lo digas a nadie...' _

- Nada en especial. - Respondió cortante.

Makoto pensó de inmediato que Haruka era pésimo mintiendo.

- Nunca me has ocultado nada, Haru, ¿por qué ahora no quieres decirme si paso o no algo con Rin? - Insistió el castaño, alzando un poco el tono de su voz.

_"No es como si fuera asunto tuyo."_ Pensó el pelinegro, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea que ambos menores habían dejado abierta de par en par.

- Tenemos que ir al salón. - Dijo, para evadir el tema, Makoto dejo escapar un largo suspiro, bajando los hombros, por esta vez le dejaría pasar, Haruka no parecía estar de muy buen humor e iban tarde a la siguiente clase. Aun así le miró inquieto mientras bajaba las escaleras, siguiendo al pelinegro.

* * *

Ya a la hora de la practica, Haruka rápidamente se quito el uniforme, quedando solo con el bañador que traía puesto bajo los pantalones. Y tan pronto como pudo, se metió al agua, comenzando con el calentamiento antes que los demás. Nagisa le siguió, corriendo alegre hacia la piscina, gritándoles a Rei y Makoto que se apresuraran. Gou rió suavemente al verlos tan animados.

Haruka nadaba con la gracia y rapidez de siempre, reduciendo continuamente las milésimas de su tiempo. Verle así animaba a los otros tres a hacer lo mismo, sabían que el pelinegro solo nadaba competitivamente por ellos, para _ser el mejor equipo_ y seguir nadando juntos en torneos, así que sentían que debían hacer su mejor esfuerzo para retribuirle en algo.

- Haruka-senpai se ve muy motivado hoy. - Sonrió la chica, luego de entregarle su toalla a Makoto, mirando como el pelinegro hacia su viraje en el otro extremo de la piscina.

- Así parece... - Rió el castaño, igualmente mirando a Haruka nadar, recordando lo cortante que se había puesto hace unas horas.- Kou-chan... ¿Rin no te ha dicho nada? - Inquirió, atrayendo los curiosos ojos rojizos de la muchacha, que luego bajaron al piso.

- No... Sigue sin responder cuando le llamo o le envío mensajes. - Respondió, haciendo un leve puchero.- De hecho, fue el capitán Mikoshiba quien me comentó que mi hermano le pidió participar en el relevo... - Dijo, haciéndole notar al mayor lo distante que estaba Rin.

El entrenador Sasabe no tardo en gritarle a Makoto que volviera de inmediato al entrenamiento, después de todo ese era el último día que tenían los chicos antes de irse a la ciudad en la que las regionales se llevarían a cabo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la profesora Amakata, el entrenador Sasabe, Gou y tres amigas de esta fueron a despedir a los cuatro nadadores a la estación, donde tomarían el bus que los llevaría a la capital regional, al torneo. Las chicas sostenían un gran y colorido cartel mientras el entrenador les daba palabras de aliento a los chicos, Nagisa dio un salto de emoción muy al contrario de Rei, quien dijo que el cartel le daba vergüenza ajena, sacando una risa apenada de Makoto. Haruka se fijo que en el cartel estaba el dibujo que él había hecho unos meses atrás, cuando Rei apenas se había unido al club.

Y con los buenos deseos de Gou y un dicho de la profesora interrumpido por la llegada del bus, los chicos se despidieron de los presentes. Durante el camino, se bajaban para estirar las piernas o comer cada vez que el vehículo hacía alguna parada.

Llegaron a la ciudad al atardecer; Nagisa, Rei y Makoto se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en el viaje, mientras que Haruka miraba por la ventana como el sol se ocultaba lentamente a medida que el bus se adentraba en la ciudad. No podía dejar de pensar que al día siguiente tendría que competir con Rin de nuevo, y esta vez no podía perder. Esta vez no nadaba solo para si mismo, ni para sentirse libre, nadaba por sus amigos.

* * *

**N/A:** Hasta hoy solo tenía escrita la parte de Rin y Haru aksfbajkfnwekn Por eso esa parte quedo más bonita. Digan 'GAAAAAY' si lo de la playa les pareció demasiado homosensual (?) Al final no quedaron en nada serio :'DUu Me recordó un poco lo que paso con mi último novio/pololo/andante, nos besábamos, nos tomábamos de la mano y todo eso que hacen los novios pero nunca le pusimos un nombre a la situación, ya terminamos pero aun me da risa eso.

Me disculpo de nuevo por tardar tanto, y gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí~ Que tengan una buena noche, día, lo que sea (?) ¡Hasta pronto, queridos/as! Por cierto, disculpen la triste anécdota (?).


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas madrugadas (?), disculpen por tardar tanto pero en serio que no fue mi mejor semana, fue bastante mala de hecho. Pero bueno, será, ya pasó.

Gracias personitas bellas por seguir leyendo, dejando reviews, dando favourite y/o follow c: Y para responder a un Guest que menciono que esperaba lemon (Sé que quizás fue en broma pero aun así), pues no creo que haya mucho, a lo más un lime suave en unos capítulos más, cuando lleven saliendo unos meses (?) uvu

Y eso, espero les guste este capitulo, aunque si no, esta bien, yo tampoco quede muy conforme. Tuve un dolor de cabeza horrible mientras escribía :c Creí que sería por hambre porque pasé varias horas sin comer pero cuando comí me siguió doliendo. Aun así espero no decepcionarlos/as~ Gracias por los 23 bellos reviews que tiene la historia hasta ahora. ¡Y bienvenidos sean los/as nuevos/as lectores!

**Disclaimer:** Créditos a Kyoto Animation (KyoAni) y a Kouji Ouji, autor de High Speed!

* * *

**He Brings Troubles.**

Rin se quedo mirando aquel árbol que estaba cerca del estadio, en cuanto lo vio detuvo su paso y sin querer pensó que se parecía mucho al árbol de cerezo que estaba en el patio de la primaria Iwatobi; los recuerdos no tardaron en invadir su mente y antes de darse cuenta estaba parado en frente de aquel árbol. La rabia y frustración que sentía momentos antes habían dejado lugar a un gran vacío en su pecho. Definitivamente quería dejar la natación, ya no podía con eso, todo lo que había hecho esos años no sirvió de nada. Sus memorias de lo que había pasado al estar en Australia volvían a atormentarlo, y luego recordó la última vez que dijo que no volvería a nadar, recordó la voz grave pero aun infantil de Haruka gritar su nombre y luego el asombro en sus ojos azules al decir aquellas palabras que minutos atrás le había gritado a Nitori.

"¿Qué piensas de Haruka-senpai?" Y aquella pregunta planteada por el peliazul de anteojos volvió a su mente, al igual que muchas otras veces, aun no tenía una respuesta clara. Se mezclaban demasiados sentimientos cada vez que veía a Haruka, y antes de notarlo no podía quitar su mirada de él.

Ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose y solo pudo salir de su ensimismamiento al oír los jadeos de esa persona a unos metros de él. Y cuando miró, ahí estaba Haruka, a los segundos de verlo la furia volvió a invadir parte de su ser aun sintiendo aquel gélido vacío. La voz le temblaba a cada palabra que soltaba sin pensar siquiera, sacando conclusiones de por qué el pelinegro le buscaría, y entonces ya no pudo contener más todas las emociones negativas que cargaba.

- ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! - La inestabilidad en su interior lo llevo a gritarle al ojiazul cuando este pidió que se calmara.

- Lo sé. - Dijo el pelinegro, luego de unos segundos, mientras apretaba sus puños.- Sé lo divertido que es nadar junto a compañeros. La alegría de nadar juntos en un relevo. - Bajó la mirada para luego cerrar sus parpados, y finalmente dirigir por completo sus resplandecientes ojos azulinos hacia el pelirrojo.- Fuiste tú quien me enseñó eso, Rin.

Haruka tenía intención de seguir hablando mas Rin ya no quería escucharle.

- ¡Cállate! - Grito el pelirrojo, tomando al otro chico por el cuello de su chaqueta, mirándole con furia mal contenida y mostrando los dientes cual tiburón en mitad de un frenesí. No quería que Haruka le recordará lo que sintió en aquel momento, el recordarlo solo le hacía sentir más miserable aun. Le hacía sentir aun más arrepentido de haberse ido después de aquel maravilloso momento con sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! - Exclamo Haruka, tomándole de las muñecas en un intento porque soltara el agarre, sintiéndose levemente intimidado por la furiosa voz del pelirrojo.- ¡Encontré la respuesta! ¡La razón por la que nado! - Soltó con premura y alzando la voz lo más que podía, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, causando cierto desconcierto en Rin.- ¡Por quién nado!

Rin perdió por completo el control, y levantó su puño derecho con toda la intención de golpear al pelinegro, gritando que se callara de una vez. Haruka logró tomarle de la muñeca, desviando el golpe, pero perdiendo el equilibrio por la fuerza del pelirrojo y finalmente cayendo al suelo bruscamente con Rin encima, aun forcejeando. Rodaron un par de veces por el suelo, quedando bajo la sombra del árbol y Rin nuevamente sobre el pelinegro, mirándole aun con irritación en sus ojos carmesí; hasta que otra cosa llamo su atención repentinamente, una palabras escritas en la tierra, junto a los ladrillos que rodeaban la base del árbol.

_'For the Team'_

Eran las mismas palabras que él alguna vez había escrito. Rin se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente aquellas palabras, Haruka se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio en los ojos del pelirrojo y siguió su mirada, notando también las palabras que él había escrito hace unas horas, antes de irse al estadio. Y Rin sintió ese vacío calándole más profundo en el pecho, sintió como su ira se iba apaciguando mientras sus manos perdían la fuerza en el agarre que ejercían en la chaqueta del pelinegro.

- Este árbol se parece al cerezo que estaba en el patio de la escuela. - Habló Haruka, con voz calmada, para luego volver sus ojos azulinos hacia Rin.- Por eso viniste aquí, ¿no? - Dijo, casi en un susurro, notando la aflicción en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Y las lágrimas no tardaron en apagar el fuego en sus ojos, cayendo sobre las mejillas de Haruka.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser libre? - Se lamentó, con las lágrimas agolpandose en el borde de sus ojos, siguiendo el mismo camino que las anteriores hasta caer sobre el rostro del pelinegro. Cerró sus ojos, evadiendo la fija y profunda mirada de Haruka por un momento, reuniendo brío para poder decir lo que realmente sentía.- Yo también quiero nadar con ustedes... - Dijo, levantando la mirada hacia Haruka, tratando de contener los sollozos y que su voz pudiera entenderse.- Quiero nadar con ustedes en el relevo... - Gimió mientras volvía a bajar sus parpados, en un intento por calmar su llanto y normalizar su respiración entrecortada por las lágrimas que seguía sin parar su recorrido.

Haruka le miró por unos segundos mientras aquellas cálidas gotas caían aun sobre su rostro desde los ojos de Rin, y luego dejo escapar una leve sonrisa al pensar que el pelirrojo no había cambiado en exceso. De cierta forma seguía siendo el llorica que fue en primaria, siendo el primero en llorar durante la ceremonia de graduación.

- Pero ya es tarde... - Musitó Rin, aun con la voz temblandole pero ya más calmado.

- No, no es tarde. - Exclamó Haruka, apoyándose sobre sus codos en la tierra, mirando fijamente la expresión sorprendida de Rin.- Vamos, Rin. - Dijo al notar que el pelirrojo parecía no comprender a que se refería.

Y una vez más, se encontraron ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro.

- _¡Ah, ahí están! _- Escucharon la voz de Makoto acercarse, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

- _¡Rin-chan! _- Exclamó la voz de Nagisa, como siempre en un tono alegre.

Rin apartó su mirada de los ojos océano de Haruka, dirigiéndola hacia los otros tres chicos que les miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El pelirrojo se levantó del suelo, aun algo pasmado por la conmoción.

- Honestamente, me haces irritar. - Suspiró Rei.- Si quieres nadar, entonces hazlo.- Dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo enojo.

Haruka no tardo en levantarse igualmente y nombrar al pelirrojo para atraer nuevamente su atención, la cual consiguió al instante.

- Ahora es mi turno de mostrarte una vista que nunca hayas visto. - Dijo, con la voz firme y extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Rin, este le miró unos segundos, notando ese brillo en sus ojos azul profundo, ese que hacía que su corazón se acelerara repentinamente y sin razón aparente.

Rin dejo escapar un suspiro que se mezcló con la suave brisa que soplo de repente, por un momento creyó ver algunos pétalos de cerezo caer con el viento pero era ridículo que hubiera, no era temporada después de todo. Haruka le dedico una leve sonrisa, casi queriendo decirle que él también vio aquellos pétalos en ese momento, y por primera vez Rin entendió lo que pensaba Haruka. Y le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego tomar su mano, olvidándose de la presencia de los otros tres chicos.

Nagisa fue el encargado de romper con tan bella escena, gritando que debían apresurarse o los descalificarían del relevo y nadie vería la vista que Haruka quería mostrarles. Este último asintió y acarició suavemente la mano del pelirrojo con su pulgar, volviendo a mirarle, antes de soltar su mano para comenzar a correr con los demás hacia el estadio.

* * *

El estadio rompió en vitoreos y aplausos una vez finalizada la carrera. Haruka se quito la gorra y los googles, jadeando en un intento por recuperar el aliento mientras Makoto como siempre extendía una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a salir del agua. El pelinegro no necesitó ver la tabla de posiciones para saber que habían ganado, las lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de Nagisa eran suficiente como para saberlo. Nanase sonrió, ahora con más soltura, tomando la mano del castaño y saliendo de la piscina.

Ni bien había salido del agua, Rin le rodeó por los hombros con sus brazos, abrazándole mientras volvía a sollozar levemente, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro. Makoto y Nagisa les miraron impresionado, alegrándose rápidamente y yendo a abrazar también a Haruka.

- Haru... - Sollozó el pelirrojo en su cuello.- ¡Me mostraste la mejor vista! - Dijo, abrazando más fuerte al pelinegro, mientras los otros dos gimoteaban.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron sorprendidos, brillando con la emoción que nunca antes había sentido y cerrándose con alivio mientras asentía a las palabras de Rin.

Rin se separó un poco del pelinegro, ahora rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Makoto y este a Nagisa, haciendo el mismo círculo que habían hecho cinco años atrás, riendo cuando Nagisa llamo el pelirrojo 'Rinrin' como hace años. Gou miró la escena desde su lugar, sonriendo con pequeñas lágrimas de dicha al ver por fin una risa sincera en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

.

Entre más risas, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a los vestidores junto con los demás chicos que participaron en el relevo; sabían que lo más probable es que los descalificarían pero no le dieron importancia, solo estaban felices de haber nadado juntos de nuevo. Rin y Haruka se quedaron hasta atrás del grupo, rozando sus manos al caminar y mirándose de reojo, con cierto cariño en sus ojos, sonriendo levemente una vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Imponiendo algo de distancia cada vez que Nagisa se volteaba para hacerles apresurar el paso mientras Makoto solo les miraba amablemente, ya sabiendo lo que ocurría entre ambos nadadores.

Ya en los vestidores, los demás muchachos se cambiaron rápidamente para ir a ver las demás competencias, algunos salían con un suspiro decepcionado por haber perdido mientras que a otros no les había afectado tanto y aun así salían alegres a encontrarse con los demás miembros de sus equipos.

Los chicos miraron cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, y Nagisa corrió hacia ella al ver que era Rei quien irrumpía en el vestidor. Sin pensarlo, saltó sobre el peliazul, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y gritando su nombre, agradeciéndole casi entre lágrimas nuevamente. Makoto rió, dando palmadas suaves en la espalda del rubio menor.

- Nagisa-kun, ya deja de llorar. - Pidió Rei, riendo un poco. Y luego sus ojos violetas fueron en dirección a Rin, sus miradas chocaron ya no de forma incomoda o con desprecio, simplemente se miraron hasta que el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos e hizo una leve reverencia bajando la cabeza, tomando por sorpresa al peliazul.

- ¡Tú también estás llorando, Rei-chan...! - Exclamó Nagisa, al ver que el aludido se quitaba sus anteojos y frotaba un poco sus ojos, secando algunas lágrimas que acaban de salir.

- ¡S-Solo se me metió algo al ojo! - Se defendió el peliazul mientras volvía a ponerse sus lentes, mirando algo avergonzado alrededor, y finalmente encontrándose con unos ojos rosas que le observaban con una sonrisa.

Y con una risa infantil, Nagisa se separó de Rei, dirigiendo sus ojos curiosos hacia Haruka y Rin que aun no terminaban de cambiarse. Y se apoyo sobre los hombros desnudos de Haruka, que estaba sentado en la banca.

- ¡Date prisa, Haru-chan! ¡Tenemos que ir con la profesora Ama-chan y Goro-chan! - Gritó casi en el oído del pelinegro.

- Deja de apresurar a todo el mundo, Nagisa. - Dijo Haruka, con la voz seria de siempre pero no sonaba del todo molesto. Aparto un poco al menor para poder ponerse la camiseta amarilla del club.

Makoto sonrió levemente, soltando un corto suspiro.

- Bien, vamos. - Dijo Makoto, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Nagisa y otra en el de Rei, encaminando a ambos menores hacia la puerta, no sin alguna protesta por parte del rubio. Antes de salir, volteó hacia el pelinegro, aun en la banca, y le guiñó un ojo seguido por una suave risa del castaño.

Y la puerta volvió a cerrarse ante los ojos de Haruka. Suspiró, Makoto había vuelto a 'leer' su mente y le había dejado sólo con el pelirrojo. Le miró mientras el otro chico se ponía una chaqueta que no era la de su equipo y luego sacaba sus cosas del casillero, dejándolas en el suelo, para luego cerrar la puerta de este.

- No volverás a irte, ¿verdad? - Habló Haruka mientras miraba al piso, haciendo sonar aquellas palabras como una afirmación más que una pregunta. Levantó su mirada al escuchar un sonoro suspiro por parte del pelirrojo.

- No. - Respondió, sentándose a su lado en la banca, guardando cierta distancia.- Pero después de esto, creó que deberé renunciar al club. - Dijo, soltando una amarga risa, esperando que el pelinegro lo tomará como un 'Aun así no me arrepiento'.

Por un momento, el silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras ambos mantenían la mirada fija en el suelo, de vez en cuando mirándose de reojo, siguiendo cada sutil movimiento en el cuerpo del otro. Rin terminó apartando el rostro, un tanto frustrado por nunca saber qué pasaba por la mente de Haruka, excepto en _ese_ momento. Cuando creyó ver aquellos pétalos caer con una brisa primaveral; se avergonzó al recordar que había tomado la mano del pelinegro en frente de los otros tres.

- Puedes transferirte a Iwatobi si eso pasa. - Finalmente fue Haruka quien rompió con el mutismo entre ambos, atrayendo la mirada rojiza de Rin, notando que parecía sorprendido ante sus palabras.

- Lo pensaré. - Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo sutilmente, mirando como las aguas tranquilas en los ojos de Haruka parecían brillar con el sol al escucharle.- E-Es mejor que vayamos con los demás... - Musitó, poniéndose de pie, en un intento por no ahogarse en aquellas aguas.

Haruka asintió, sonriendo igualmente y llamando al pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a él, dejando un beso corto en sus labios, tomando sus manos.

- Complicas demasiado las cosas. - Dijo Haruka en un susurro, llevando una mano a la mejilla del pelirrojo al tiempo que este fruncía el ceño por el comentario.

Rin no respondió a las provocaciones del pelinegro y solo decidió seguir adelante; e inclinándose un poco, unió sus labios con los de Haruka mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, teniendo un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas. Haruka se sorprendió por el repentino cambio en el pelirrojo. _"Ni siquiera en algo así quiere perder..." _Pensó, para luego corresponder al contacto de forma pausada, llevando su mano libre hacia la nuca de Rin, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos rojos y un tanto largos.

Se separaron un poco, juntando sus frentes y viendo dentro de los ojos del otro, sonriéndose al encontrar nuevamente en ellos aquel sentimiento cálido. Compartieron unos cuantos besos más, sintiéndose un poco más cómodos entre si. Rin llevo su mano hacia la cintura del pelinegro, tocándole sutilmente por sobre la camiseta.

- ¡Rin-chan, Haru-chan! ¿Por qué tardan tant-...? - Nagisa abrió de golpe la puerta, quedando pasmado al ver a ambos chicos tan _cerca_ el uno del otro, estos se miraron entre si y luego al rubio, sin saber como explicarle -sobretodo Rin- pero no tardó en caer en cuenta de la situación.- ¡Perdón! - Se disculpó, cerrando la puerta de la misma forma en que la abrió.

- _¡Te dije que no entraras, Nagisa!_ - Se escuchó la voz de Makoto al otro lado de la pared.

Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia la entrada del vestidor por un momento, Haruka con el rostro sereno aunque con un sutil tono sonrosado invadiendo sus mejillas. _"Debí imaginar que Nagisa haría algo así."_ Se dijo, para luego mirar a Rin, el color en su rostro se había intensificado con la interrupción del menor y tenía la boca levemente abierta, dejando ver sus dientes de tiburón.

- Iban a saberlo en algún momento. - Dijo el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros mientras iba a recoger su bolso del suelo.- Vamos, Rin. - Le llamo una vez que se había cruzado el bolso por el pecho, tomando la mano del pelirrojo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Rin le miró con intención de protestar pero al ver el rostro impasible de Haruka se resignó. Ciertamente se iban a enterar de una u otra forma... Aunque no fue de la mejor manera. Con un leve gruñido Rin levantó el bolso rojo más pequeño y se lo cruzó por el pecho y el otro lo tomo con su mano libre, mientras con la otra apretaba la de Haruka. El pelirrojo caminó a paso lento, casi siendo jalado por Nanase, quien abrió la puerta, esperando preguntas de los demás una vez que apenas cruzaran el umbral.

- ¡Hermano! - Exclamó la menor, abrazando al pelirrojo por el cuello en un salto. Rin soltó el bolso que traía en la mano y se inclinó un poco para sostener mejor el peso de su hermana menor, aunque esta no tardo en soltarlo, mirándole con una sonrisa alegre y luego cayendo en cuenta de que Haruka tomaba la mano de su hermano.

- G-Gou... - Murmuró Rin en un tono casi suplicante, apartando la mirada.

- No se lo diré a mamá. - Sonrió nuevamente la menor, tomándose de las manos por la espalda.- Eso es algo que tú y Haruka-senpai deben hacer, hermano. - Dijo.

Rin suspiró, no tan aliviado pues igualmente tendría que decirle a su madre.

- ¡Entonces ahora Haru-chan y Rin-chan son novios! - Afirmó Nagisa con soltura, queriendo confirmarlo realmente.

- ¡Nagisa! / ¡Nagisa-kun! - Le llamaron Makoto y Rei en reproche por lo precipitado que había sido al decirlo así como así.

Rin miró a Haruka, casi como si él también quisiera una respuesta a la no-pregunta que hizo el rubio menor. Nanase le devolvió la mirada, más firme que la del pelirrojo, y luego miro a los demás presentes mientras apretaba la mano de Rin.

- Sí. - Asintió, volviendo a mirar los ojos asombrados del pelirrojo.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Gritó Nagisa alzando los brazos.- ¡La profesora Ama-chan lo dijo! ¡Están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino! - Rió animado, mirándoles con pequeños destellos en sus ojos rosas.

Todos rieron al recordar cuando la mujer dijo aquello, incluso Rin, que no entendía muy bien a lo que se referían pero Gou se lo había mencionado antes. Quizás lo había dicho como una broma pero algo de verdad había en ello. El pelirrojo dirigió su vista hasta la ventana, notando que pronto comenzaría a atardecer y debía alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo. Vio a Nagisa en frente suyo y de Haruka, preguntando en que momento había cambiado su relación y luego a Makoto pidiéndole al menor que dejara las preguntas para otra ocasión; de todos modos, Rin no estaba dispuesto a responder tal cosa, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cuando comenzó a ver al pelinegro de otra forma que no fuera un rival y amigo cercano.

- Ya tengo que irme, Mikoshiba debe estar furioso conmigo. - Dijo Rin, no queriendo soltar la mano de Haruka.- ...Nos vemos. - Se despidió, poniéndose de frente hacia el pelinegro, pero notando las miradas curiosas de los demás sobre ambos.

Y de forma vacilante, se acercó un poco a Haruka, lo suficiente como para dejar un sutil beso en la comisura de sus labios para luego separar sus manos y tomar su bolso, que había quedado en el suelo nuevamente. Levantó su mano, a modo de despedida para los demás y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

- Después de todo, Rin-chan es algo tímido... - Dijo el rubio, sujetando su mentón de forma pensativa.

- Como sea, andando. - Le empujó Gou por la espalda.- ¡Deben disculparse con la profesora Amakata y el entrenador Sasabe por lo que hicieron!

- Supongo que debemos... - Suspiró Makoto.

- Por supuesto. - Le apoyo Rei, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero no hicimos nada malo, Gou-chan! - Defendió el rubio, haciendo un puchero mientras aun era empujado por la chica.

- No, pero ¡aun así el personal nos regañó por vuestra causa! - Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

Los cinco jóvenes se fueron caminando por el pasillo, Nagisa siendo empujado por Gou casi la mitad del camino, hasta la salida del edificio, donde los esperaban ambos adultos.

* * *

**N/A: **No sé si lo notaron pero este salió bastante más largo (?).

Hay un HeadCanon que dice que Rin y Haruka corrieron tomados de la mano hasta el estadio, después de la 'pelea' y todo, pero correr de la mano con alguien no es de lo más cómodo 8c Hay HeadCanons hermosos en Tumblr, y estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de ellos, excepto los que dicen que Haruka es Asexual o que tiene algún grado de autismo, creo que simplemente se siente más cómodo con Makoto a hablar con otras personas, además de que siempre trata de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo (I know that feel :'D) Uh, uh, ayer leí uno que decía que a Rin le gusta el punk, juro ante todos los Dioses paganos que le daría un hijo a este hombre maravilloso.

Bueno, bueno, espero les haya gustado, queridos/as~ ¡Y que tengan un buen fin de semana!


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas madrugadas~ Ahora si que tardé demasiado, lo siento, pero como ya he dicho tengo que concentrarme un poco más en estudiar... Y relacionado con ello, durante el mes de noviembre (Que es el último mes antes de la PSU) este fic tendrá un pequeño Hiatus, para los que no lo entienden, significa que no actualizaré durante ese mes; subiré este capitulo y el de la próxima semana, luego no actualizaré hasta más o menos la segunda semana de diciembre... Lo siento en el alma pero ya estoy bien jodido con mi hermana diciéndome que tengo que estudiar.

Bueno, disculpen la mala noticia, pero es mejor o más adelante se me olvidará. Como siempre aprecio y agradezco a las personas bellas que siguen leyendo, dejan reviews, dan favourite y/o follow~

**Disclaimer: **Créditos de Kyoto Animation (KyoAni), Hiroko Utsumi, Animation Do y Kouji Ouji, autor de High Speed!

* * *

**He Brings Troubles.**

Una semana había transcurrido desde el torneo; los cuatro nadadores habían sido regañados por el director por provocar su descalificación de la competencia siendo que habían ganado el primer lugar mas no fueron castigados, y prometieron que para el próximo torneo volverían a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por conseguir una victoria para su escuela. El animo de los muchachos no decayó en ningún momento, más bien todo lo contrario, sentían como si todo volviera a ser como antes, se divertían nadando juntos y como no había ninguna competencia en una fecha cercana, tenían practicas un poco más ligeras que las que habían tenido hasta el momento. Además de que se acercaban las vacaciones de verano y en los días de clases, mientras se cambiaban en el salón del club, proponían ideas de qué podrían hacer juntos durante las vacaciones, incluyendo por supuesto a Rin y por qué no, también a sus compañeros de Samezuka.

El mismo día del torneo, Rin llamó a Haruka por la noche para decirle que no había tenido necesidad de dejar el club de natación en Samezuka, que al parecer Mikoshiba no estaba tan furioso después de todo y había quedado impresionado con su velocidad, por lo cual lo dejo quedarse con la condición de que nadara como lo hizo en el relevo para su equipo. Haruka se sintió aliviado por Rin pero a la vez decepcionado porque ya no tenía motivo para transferirse a su escuela para el último año de preparatoria. Por un momento, Haruka recordó a un Rin de doce años llorando en su graduación de primaria siendo que él solo había estado dos meses en esa escuela. Y con un suave tono burlón preguntó: '¿Vas a llorar también cuando te gradúes de preparatoria?' recibiendo un 'Cállate, tú y Makoto fueron los únicos anormales que no lloraron esa vez'. Y así seguían sus llamadas durante la semana, algunas veces Rin regañando a Haruka por saltarse las clases que le daban pereza, como Inglés.

Y quedaron de verse ese sábado. Porque Rin no tenía práctica de natación por la tarde. Porque Haruka no tenía planes con Makoto cuando Rin le preguntó que haría. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo, sabían que sería una especie de 'primera cita'. Rin estaba más inquieto que Haruka, pero trataba de no demostrarlo frente a Nitori mientras se alistaba y el menor le preguntaba a donde iría, sacando por conclusión que se reuniría con 'Nanase-san y los demás' cuando el pelirrojo no quiso responderle.

- Más o menos... - Murmuró, rehuyendo de la mirada celeste del menor mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla y buscaba entre su ropa alguna camiseta.

Haruka en cambio solo pensó que sería similar a sus salidas con Makoto los fines de semana o después de la escuela, aunque con algunas diferencias obvias tomando en cuenta su relación actual con Rin; sin mencionar que el pelirrojo no era para nada como su mejor amigo. No creía estar nervioso, pero de pronto sintió su corazón latir rápidamente ante el pensamiento de que vería al pelirrojo, aunque solo haya pasado una semana. Y con un suspiro se forzó a salir de la bañera, como siempre con un bañador puesto, y subió a su habitación para alistarse.

Se vistió con la calma acostumbrada, y terminó por ponerse una camiseta blanca con delgadas franjas azules en horizontal con las mangas hasta el codo y unos pantalones sencillos en marrón claro. Una vez que estuvo vestido, miró la hora en su celular, aun faltaban unos veinte minutos para las tres de la tarde, la hora en la que habían acordado encontrarse en la estación de trenes. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajó nuevamente las escaleras, tomando sus llaves para luego calzarse unos zapatos de color sandía y salir.

Bajando por las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a su casa, se encontró con Makoto y sus hermanos menores, que al parecer también iban de salida. Y los dos pequeños corrieron a su encuentro mientras gritaban 'Haru-chan' alegremente, Haruka pensó que se parecían un poco a Nagisa cuando se conocieron en el tono de voz y la efusividad que usaban al decir su nombre.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Puede venir Haru-chan con nosotros? - Preguntó Ran, colgándose del brazo derecho del pelinegro, mientras su mellizo lo tomaba del otro brazo.

- ¡Vamos al Acuario, Haru-chan! - Sonrió Ren, jalando ambos a Haruka hasta quedar frente a Makoto, que lo saludó con una sonrisa gentil.

_"¿Acuario...?"_ Repitió Haruka en su mente, mirando al castaño, casi pidiendo explicaciones de por qué no le había dicho que iría al Acuario con sus hermanos. Makoto rió suavemente, una vez más adivinando los pensamientos del pelinegro sin mayor esfuerzo.

- No, Haru estará con Rin, no puede venir con nosotros. - Dijo Makoto a sus hermanos, queriendo sonar firme ante los pucheros y protestas de los menores, y luego levantando la mirada hacia el pelinegro, mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad que Haruka captó al instante.- Ibas a la estación ahora, ¿no? - Inquirió, tomando a cada uno de los mellizos con una mano.

Haruka asintió, sabiendo que Makoto y los menores le acompañarían ya que necesitaban tomar el tren para llegar al Acuario. Y los cuatro siguieron su camino hacia la estación, los pequeños no tardaron en ponerse entre ambos jóvenes, Ran tomando la mano de Haruka y Ren la de Makoto, tomándose de la mano entre ellos.

* * *

Rin fue hasta la litera que compartía con Nitori, tomando su chaqueta de tela negra con capucha, que había dejado sobre su cama, poniéndosela sobre la camiseta gris con múltiples rasguños en ella y una camiseta blanca bajo esta para no dejar expuesta su piel por los rasguños. Tomó su celular y miró la hora por décima vez ese día, eran las 2.39 pm. Y con profundo respiro metió su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón negro que llevaba puesto, con una cadena en su cadera derecha, y ató los cordones de sus zapatillas rojas.

- ¿A qué hora volverá, senpai? - Preguntó Nitori, desde su escritorio, al notar que el pelirrojo se acercaba a la puerta.

- No estoy seguro. - Respondió dando la espalda al menor mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta y salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Nitori se quedo mirando el umbral por unos segundos para luego bajar su mirada celeste, creyó que luego del torneo Rin sería diferente, tal vez un poco más amigable con él como lo era con sus amigos de Iwatobi, por momentos lo era pero... Al parecer aun no se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto en Samezuka, quizás ahora solo se había quedado porque se sentía en deuda con el capitán después de haber _traicionado_ a su escuela.

.

Rin caminó lo más tranquilo que pudo considerando el nerviosismo que sentía, tratando de ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón; ni siquiera había visto a Haruka aun y ya estaba así de mal, se preguntaba como se sentiría una vez que se encontrara con él en la estación. Cuando iba saliendo de las instalaciones de su escuela, vio a alguien más alto que él y reconoció de inmediato el cabello rojo brillante de Mikoshiba.

- ¿Capitán? - Le llamo al tiempo que el aludido se giraba en su dirección, dirigiendo sus ojos ámbar hacia él.

- ¡Matsuoka! - Saludó el mayor con una sonrisa.- ¿También vas a la estación? - Preguntó, apuntando con su pulgar la calle que llevaba a la estación de trenes. Rin asintió para luego seguir caminando sin prestar atención al capitán.

Seijuuro le siguió el paso, caminando a su lado, hablando de que tenía un _cita importante con una chica muy, muy linda_, Rin francamente se preguntaba por qué diablos se lo decía, él no había preguntado y no le interesaba en absoluto la vida personal del capitán.

- Me alegro de que haya dejado de pretender a mi hermana, capitán. - Espetó Rin, con indiferencia.

El mayor se tensó un poco al escucharle, pero logró disimularlo y llegaron a la estación a tiempo para el siguiente tren.

* * *

Haruka, Makoto y los hermanos menores de este llegaron a la estación a las tres menos siete minutos, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Gou, sentada en una de las bancas, con un vestido de amarillo claro que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y sobre este un chaleco de azul cielo, con sandalias blancas y su cabello rojo intenso amarrado en una media coleta alta. La chica también pareció desconcertada cuando por fin se percató de su presencia.

- ¿P-Por qué están Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai aquí? - Preguntó abochornada por alguna razón mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, dejando apreciar mejor su vestimenta.

- Yo llevo a mis hermanitos al Acuario y Haru vino por Rin. - Respondió Makoto por ambos, sonriendo amablemente, dando una rápida mirada a sus hermanos, que no quitaban sus ojos de la muchacha.- Es realmente extraño verte con otra ropa que no sea el uniforme de la escuela o del club, Kou-chan. - Comentó, riendo un poco.- Pero te ves bien. -Sonrió, atrayendo los ojos curiosos de sus hermanitos.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Te gusta esta chica? - Preguntaron en coro, con risas traviesas al ver como los tonos rojizos subían a las mejillas de Makoto, aunque no le gustara de _esa forma;_ Makoto solo quería ser amable.

Gou soltó una suave risa al ver a los dos pequeños molestando al castaño, y este tratando de negar algún sentimiento en especial en sus palabras, ella sabía que no lo había de todos modos, no había de qué preocuparse. Haruka, por su parte, miraba la escena en silencio, también un tanto divertido; él siempre pensó que Makoto era demasiado atento con los demás para su propio bien. Llevo su mirada hacia la chica, cuando esta estuvo a su lado con una leve sonrisa, Haruka entendió el significado de aquella sonrisa juguetona en el rostro de la menor.

- Entonces, ¿tendrá una cita con mi hermano, Haruka-senpai? - Inquirió, aun con la sonrisa juguetona y una mirada alegre, divertida al ver que el pelinegro apartaba el rostro, sin responder. Y luego Gou reparó en un detalle y se paralizó, con el rostro pálido y abriendo y cerrando su boca repetidas veces antes de poder articular palabra alguna.- ¿A-... A qué hora dijo que s-se reuniría con mi hermano, Haruka-senpai...?

- A las tres. - Respondió sin más, volviendo a mirar a la muchacha.- ¿Te sientes bien, Kou? - Dijo, atrayendo la atención de Makoto, que estaba en cuclillas, a la altura de sus hermanos menores.

- E-Entonces... - Musitó mientras miraba al andén con pánico en sus ojos rojizos. Los dos mayores le quedaron mirando y luego entre ellos, en un intento por comprender qué pasaba por la mente de la chica.

Los temores de Gou se confirmaron con la llegada del tren, al ver bajar entre toda la gente a su hermano mayor con Mikoshiba tras él, aparentemente molesto con su capitán y preguntando por qué se bajaba también. Y entonces Mikoshiba alzó la mano hacia ella, para atraer su atención, Rin miro al mayor y luego a la dirección en la que saludaba, encontrándose con el cabello de rojo intenso, similar al suyo, de su hermana menor.

- ¡Gou-kun! - Exclamó Mikoshiba con una radiante sonrisa al acercarse a la chica, esta también sonrió en forma de saludo, con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas, mirándole hacia arriba.

- Mikoshiba... - Articuló Rin, en un tono amenazante, a espaldas del mayor mientras apretaba sus puños, así como su mandíbula.- Comienza a explicar. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño. El mayor le miro, sin intimidarse por su mirada casi colérica al ver como rodeaba a su hermana con los brazos sin el menor tapujo. No así Gou, que sintió un leve escalofrío en su espalda y trato de liberarse del agarre.

- Calma, Rin... - Sonrió un nervioso Makoto, a un lado de Rin en el caso de que no pudiera controlarse y quisiera atacar a su capitán.- Kou-chan esta grande como para deci-...

- ¡No lo esta! - Le cortó Rin con un grito, provocando que los hermanos menores de Makoto se escondieran tras este, asustados.

- Rin. - Le llamo Haruka, con su voz firme y pacífica, jalándole un poco de la manga para captar su atención, consiguiéndola al instante. Borrando todo rastro de ira en el rostro del pelirrojo una vez que sus ojos se encontraron.- Vamos al Acuario. - Dijo, arrastrándolo de vuelta al vagón del tren.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como el pelirrojo se dejaba llevar tranquilamente por Haruka, Gou y Makoto fueron los primeros en salir de su asombro y esbozar una sonrisa sutil para luego subir al tren con los menores y Mikoshiba antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Una vez dentro, Makoto sentó a sus hermanitos a su lado, junto a Haruka y Rin, mientras Gou y Mikoshiba se sentaron en frente e iban hablando animosamente, tratando de ignorar la mirada fija de Rin, que parecía querer asesinar a Mikoshiba cada vez que siquiera rozaba la mano de Gou.

- Rin. - Volvió a escuchar la voz estoica de Haruka a su lado, y le miró, pensando que quizás estaría molesto por no haberle prestado atención, pero al ver sus ojos no parecía estarlo realmente.- Makoto dijo que hay una nueva pareja de delfines en el Acuario. - Dijo, con los ojos brillando como siempre que había agua de por medio.

Rin ya podría perder la cuenta de todas las veces que esos ojos relucientes de azul zafiro le capturaban en sus profundas aguas marinas y hacían su corazón latir incluso más rápido que cuando corría, le hacía sentir que se ahogaría si no apartaba la mirada; y así lo hizo, desvió el rostro con un tenue rosa en sus mejillas, similar al color pastel de los pétalos de cerezo.

- Nitori dijo lo mismo hace unos días. - Musitó llevando su mirada rojiza hacia el lado contrario al que estaba Haruka, luego mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, notando que no había apartado sus ojos de él y que parecía querer preguntar quien era 'Nitori'.- Mi compañero de cuarto, es de primer año y siempre busca alguna razón para hablarme. - Dijo, volviendo a mirada al pelinegro de frente.

Esta vez fue el turno de Haruka para apartar el rostro y solo soltando un 'Oh' como respuesta, mirando al frente, quizás por la ventana. Rin le miro por unos segundos, sin comprender del todo su reacción, nunca se le cruzó por la mente la posibilidad de que el pelinegro estuviera _celoso_ o algo parecido, en realidad no le pareció demasiado extraño que no mostrara mucho interés. Rin bufó, rozando su hombro con el de Haruka al acomodarse apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del asiento, debía ser sutil mientras Mikoshiba estuviera cerca, no quería preguntas incomodas o burlas luego, o bien lo que el capitán consideraba _apoyo_, que consistía más o menos en darle palmadas en la espalda riendo amigablemente y diciendo que estaba bien que fuera _gay_.

El vagón se sacudió cuando el tren se detuvo repentinamente, causando que Rin se fuera un poco contra Haruka, tomando la muñeca de este, que estaba sobre su muslo izquierdo, como apoyo, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro. El pelirrojo se apartó rápidamente, disculpándose; Makoto, que les había estado mirando de reojo desde hace un rato, soltó una suave risa, atrayendo la mirada del pelinegro.

_"Te diviertes con esto, ¿no?" _Pensó Haruka, mirando al castaño, esta vez queriendo que lea su mente.

- Nosotros nos bajamos aquí, ¡Nos vemos! - Escucharon la voz femenina de Gou, despidiéndose mientras bajaba del vagón con Mikoshiba.- ¡Trata bien a Haruka-senpai, hermano!

- ¡Mikoshiba, vuelve aquí, bastardo! - Gritó Rin, poniéndose de pie, rápidamente sintiendo su muñeca aprisionada por la mano de Haruka, que lo jaló para que volviera a sentarse.- Haru, suéltame, no puedo dejar a Gou sola con ese idiota. - Dijo, forcejeando.

- Rin, Kou-chan ya no es una niña, sabe como cuidarse. - Habló Makoto, buscando calmar el lado de 'hermano sobre protector' del pelirrojo.

Rin bajo la mirada, apretando la mandíbula y mirando la mano de Haruka, que se ceñía fuertemente a su muñeca, y puso su mano sobre la del pelinegro, en señal de que ya podía soltarle. Haruka solo le soltó una vez que vio las puertas del vagón cerrarse, y con ellas la oportunidad de que Rin corriera tras el capitán para muy posiblemente asesinarlo.

El resto del camino fue más silencioso, a excepción por las preguntas y risas de los mellizos. Rin mantuvo su mano cerca de la de Haruka, solo rozando sus meñiques juntos, queriendo algo de contacto con el otro, pero sin ser muy obvios; Haruka fue primero en ir un poco más allá y poner su mano sobre la de Rin sin inmutarse, causando un respingón en el cuerpo del contrario.

_"Sigues complicando aun más todas las cosas..."  
_

El tren volvió a parar, esta vez de forma menos brusca, y Makoto se puso de pie, tomando las manos de sus hermanitos, diciéndoles que no se separaran mucho de él para que no se perdieran, ambos menores no tardaron en asentir, felices. Haruka también se levantó, alejando su mano de la de Rin, pero mirando hacia él dándole a entender que viniera con él, cosa que Rin no tardo en comprender y seguirle.

- Ah, Rin, no dejes que Haru se meta en el tanque de los peces, ¿si? - Dijo Makoto, mirando a ambos chicos hacia atrás cuando ya habían entrado al Acuario.

- ¿Eso es alguna especie de código? - Preguntó Rin, alzando una ceja, mirando extrañado al castaño y luego a Haruka, quien apartó el rostro hacia un lado, aparentando enfado.

- Eso quisiera...

Makoto suspiró, luego escuchando a sus hermanitos y siendo jalado por ellos para ver los peces de colores vistosos nadando entre las rocas que estaban al interior de los vidrios para simular su ambiente en estado natural. Absolutamente todo dentro del edificio se teñía de ese azul turquesa característico de un mar limpio, Rin dio una mirada a Haruka, que no apartaba la vista de lo que parecía ser un arrecife artificial, y al acercarse noto que incluso sus ojos se veían más azules, más resplandecientes. Y soltó un suspiro embelesado al notar lo cercanos que se habían vuelto los ojos de Haruka, y también sus labios, solo una suave fricción entre ellos, nada más. No se necesitaba más, el resto lo decían sus ojos, el sentimiento era claro en ellos. Mucho más claro de lo que alguno de los dos pudiera expresar en el momento.

Haruka se separó de él y tomo su mano, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos llenos de diferentes peces, dejando un poco atrás a Makoto y sus hermanos, ya que estos se quedaban casi pegados al vidrios de vez en cuando.

- ¡Hermano, mira las medusas! - Chilló Ran apuntando a un pequeño enjambre de medusas en el agua, cerca del vidrio.

Rin prefirió evadir cristal a través del cual podían verse las medusas, realmente no le gustaban, y seguir caminando con Haruka por uno de los pasillo donde el techo, un poco más bajo que el de los demás, también se volvía de vidrio y podían verse más especies por él. Era como un túnel, donde la única iluminación que había era la luz que se filtraba desde el exterior, pasando por el agua. Haruka miró al pelirrojo cuando este apretó su mano suavemente, lo vio con la mirada alzada siguiendo con ella a algunos peces que nadaban por encima. Y vio como las ondas que se formaban en la superficie se reflejaban en su rostro, danzando errantes por la piel pálida de este y también por su cuerpo. Casi como si realmente estuvieran bajo el agua, sumergidos en ella.

Haruka parpadeó un par de veces, sin quitar la vista de Rin, sintiendo su corazón acelerar su pulso. Y estrechó más el agarre de sus mano entrelazadas, consiguiendo la atención del pelirrojo, acercándosele con cautela hasta tomar su otra mano; juntando sus frentes, mirándose con vehemencia, para luego unir sus labios, convirtiendo aquel contacto en algo un poco más que superficial, algo un tanto más intenso. Sonriéndose luego de separar sus bocas, volviendo a juntar sus frentes y rozando las puntas de sus narices juntas para luego seguir caminando antes de que Makoto o sus hermanitos los vieran así.

* * *

**N/A:** Realmente comienzo a pensar que me es más fácil escribir mejor después de media noche...

Well, espero les haya gustado así como los capitulos anteriores, gracias por los maravillosos 26 reviews, los 22 bellos favs y 17 sabrosos follows, y también por seguirme apoyando con esto~ Y en serio, me disculpo por hacerles esperar tanto.

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! Y disculpen también el Hiatus que tendré, es necesario.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo sé que fue mucho más de lo normal. Perdón, en serio, muchos problemas personales que realmente no quisiera que supieran; también otras cosas familiares, tuve que cuidar de mi sobrina por unos días y eso. Además de que me quedé esta semana en casa de mi mamá y no puedo quedarme escribiendo hasta muy tarde o comienza a preguntar que tanto hago, y no puedo decirle que escribo porque querría saber qué exactamente (y mi madre por muy buena que sea -es una santa, weón- no es la persona más liberal del mundo y yo no sé mentir muy bien).

Bueno, todo eso hizo que me retrasara y no tuviera mucho tiempo (o siquiera animo) para pensar en que escribir :c Lo siento, espero puedan entender aun si no doy todas las razones, y también no decepcionarles esta vez. Oh, y feliz Halloween atrasado, queridos/as c: Ojala lo hayan pasado bien y hayan recibido muchos dulces :0 Yo no, estoy a dieta(?)

**Disclaimer:** Créditos a Kyoto Animation (KyoAni), Hiroko Utsumi, Animation Do y Kouji Ouji, autor de High Speed!

* * *

**He Brings Troubles. **

Rin bostezó, esa semana no había dormido más de dos horas cada noche. Era fin de semestre después de todo; tampoco era que sus calificaciones malas y tuviera que subirlas al final, solo no quería bajar su promedio en el último momento, mucho menos en Literatura, donde sus notas nunca habían sido tan buenas como él quisiera.

- Debería descansar un poco, senpai... - Dijo Nitori, en el escritorio de al lado, cuando Rin volvió a bostezar.

- Después. - Respondió Rin, para luego estirar sus brazos tras su espalda y también arqueando esta.

Nitori le miro atentamente, no comprendía cómo no había colapsado aun con tan pocas horas de sueño, el estudio y además la práctica de natación, aunque fuera más ligera en semanas de exámenes, suerte que no se le había cruzado por la cabeza el salir a trotar en esas condiciones.

- No debería sobre exigirse tanto... - Musitó el menor, bajando la mirada hacia el libro que tenía en frente, luego mirando de reojo a Rin, notando las tenues ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- Sé cuidarme, Ai, preocúpate por ti mismo antes que por los demás. - Dijo, volviendo su mirada nuevamente hacia su libro, tomando su lápiz para escribir algunas notas en su cuaderno.

El menor apartó la mirada, sintiendo un leve ardor en sus mejillas cuando el pelirrojo le llamo por su nombre, aunque lo haya convertido en un nombre femenino, no le molestaba, jamás podría molestarle que Rin haya querido demostrar por fin algo de cercanía en llamarse por sus nombres de pila. Tampoco le molestaron las palabras aparentemente ásperas del mayor, sabía que no lo decía de mala forma.

Entre el silencio que quedó posterior a la breve conversación se escuchó vibrar el celular de Rin sobre su cama. Rin lo miró desde su escritorio por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie e ir a ver que quien llamaba era Haruka, su _novio_ desde hace más o menos tres semanas. Y, ante la curiosa mirada de Nitori, salió al balcón para contestar y hablar tranquilamente con el pelinegro por un rato.

- Disculpa por no llamar en toda la semana. - Dijo, luego de saludar a Haruka, cerrando tras de si la puerta de vidrio que separaba el balcón de la habitación.

- _Descuida, tampoco es como si trajera mi celular todos los días. _- Escuchó la voz estoica del pelinegro al otro lado del teléfono.

Le pareció que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo escuchó, pero sabía que solo habían sido unos cinco días, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa junto a un sutil suspiro.

- _¿Estás bien, Rin?_ - Preguntó.

- Sí, solo no he dormido mucho. - Respondió, apoyando el antebrazo izquierdo en el barandal mientras que sujetaba el celular con su mano derecha.- Semana de exámenes, tengo que mantener un buen promedio.

- _Aun así deberías dormir._ - Dijo el pelinegro.- _Nagisa dijo que si no se duerme por más de setenta y dos horas, se escuchan voces o algo así, y trató de comprobarlo usando a Rei. ¿Ya las escuchas? _- Preguntó con la voz tan serena que parecía una broma.

- No, sólo la de siempre.

- _Rin..._

- Es broma, es broma. - Rió el pelirrojo.- Quisiera haber visto tu cara, aunque no debe haber sido muy diferente a la que tienes siempre. - Dijo en un tono burlón, escuchando un leve bufido por parte de Haruka.

_"Realmente quiero ver tu cara, Haru..."_

- _Ve a dormir, Rin. _- Espetó en un tono firme, casi como una orden. Rin estuvo por responder en protesta cuando escuchó la voz de otra persona a través del teléfono nombrando al pelinegro y preguntó.- _Estoy en casa de Makoto. _- Respondió tranquilamente.

- Oh... - Fue todo lo que pudo articular; aunque sabía que no era algo de sorprender, esos dos _siempre _estaban juntos, también vivían cerca el uno del otro. Pero no era que estuviese _celoso,_ quizás solo se sentía mal de no poder estar tan cerca de él como cuando estuvieron en primaria.- Haru, - le llamo luego de un momento en silencio, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.- Mañana, err... P-Puedo ir por ti a la escuela, si quieres... - Dijo, tratando de sonar lo más seguro que podía.

- _...Bien. _- Respondió Haruka después de largos segundos.- _A las cinco. Tengo que colgar, Makoto esta molestando con el reporte para mañana. Nos vemos, Rin. _- Se despidió.

- Sí... Te veo mañana. - Sonrió contento.- Y termina tu maldito reporte. - Dijo, colgando antes de recibir alguna queja del pelinegro.

Rin se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano por unos segundos, aun con esa tonta sonrisa, luego suspirando pesadamente y volviendo a abrir la ventana, para entrar en la habitación; encontrándose con Nitori dormido sobre el escritorio. Y bufó, dejando su celular bajo la almohada de su cama, después yendo a despertar al menor, sacudiéndolo suavemente por el hombro y llamándole por su nombre. Nitori abrió un poco sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces antes de bostezar apenas levantando la cabeza de encima del libro, notando los cercanos ojos carmesí de Rin mirándolo; y con un corto chillido se alejó, enrojeciendo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - Preguntó el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja para luego chasquear la lengua cuando el menor no respondió.- Si vas a dormir, ve a tu cama. - Dijo, volviendo a su escritorio.

- Senpai... - Llamó el menor, casi en un murmullo mientras bajaba la mirada, aun sentando en su silla. Rin le miro, esperando a que dijera algo.- No, nada. - Negó con su cabeza, levantando la mirada con una leve sonrisa.

Nitori se puso de pie, caminando hasta la escalera de la litera, dando una última mirada a Rin, que había vuelto su vista completamente hacia el libro, sólo apartándola de las hojas para encender la lampara de su escritorio, dándole a entender al menor que podía apagar la luz de la habitación.

- Buenas noches, Rin-senpai. - Masculló, apagando la luz antes de subir a su cama.- No se duerma muy tarde. - Dijo, recostándose bajo las sábanas, girándose hacia la pared cuando el mayor le ignoró.

- _Buenas noches, Ai. _- Fue lo último que escuchó el peligris antes de poder cerrar sus ojos celestes y caer dormido casi al instante.

* * *

Haruka cerró su celular, dejándolo a un lado, y noto la vista de Makoto sobre si pero no quiso devolverle la mirada; pues sabía que sólo encontraría los ojos divertidos de su mejor amigo y una leve risa, que igualmente escuchó.

- ¿Rin irá por ti a la escuela mañana? - Inquirió el castaño, no pudiendo contener una nueva risa cuando Haruka fingió ignorarle plantando su mirada azulina en los libros y hojas de papel sobre la mesa en medio de la habitación de Makoto.

- Terminemos esto, quiero dormir. - Dijo Haruka, manteniendo sus ojos en las hojas y escribiendo un poco, pudiendo controlar el tenue color rosa que comenzaba a apoderarse de su mejillas.

Makoto le miró unos segundos, con una sonrisa afectuosa, para luego imitar al pelinegro y volver a concentrarse en el informe.

* * *

Por fin había terminado, ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta la próxima semana para saber los resultados de los últimos exámenes. Rin suspiró pesadamente mientras bajaba la escalera del edificio junto con otros alumnos de su clase, y miró la hora en su celular una vez que estuvo en el primer piso, eran las cuatro y seis de la tarde. Según la rutina, debía ir al dormitorio para buscar su equipo de natación e ir a la práctica.

Dejó su bolso en el suelo mientras se cambiaba los zapatos blancos por los negros de vestir que tenía en el casillero, pensando en qué inventarle al capitán para saltarse la práctica e ir al pueblo, no era algo común en él pero quería ver a Haruka lo antes posible, además de que se sentía cansado y dudaba en poder cumplir con el programa de entrenamiento correctamente; si no iba a hacer algo bien era preferible no hacerlo.

- ¡Matsuoka! - Le llamo la inconfundible y animosa voz de Mikoshiba desde dentro del edificio cuando él iba saliendo. Perfecto, ya no tenía necesidad de ir a buscarlo a la piscina.- Ibas a los dormitorios ahora, ¿no? - Sonrió, llegando junto al pelirrojo, este asintió.

- Capitán, discúlpeme pero..- Comenzó a hablar, siendo interrumpido casi al instante por el mayor.

- ¿Oh? ¿Por lo del otro día? - Inquirió, para luego sonreír ampliamente y rodearle los hombros con el brazo.- ¡Está bien! Entiendo que eres el tipo de hermano sobre protector y todo. - Dijo, soltando una risa, realmente no guardaba rencor por la brusquedad en el trato del pelirrojo unos días después de la cita que había tenido con su hermana menor, era entendible considerando lo temperamental de Rin.

- No es eso. - Espetó, quitando el brazo del mayor de encima de sus hombros, mirándole con el ceño levemente fruncido y bufando.- Quería saber si podría faltar hoy a la práctica, no me siento en condiciones.

- Hm... Tampoco te ves muy bien. - Dijo, tomándose el mentón mientras miraba de cerca el rostro del pelirrojo.- Supongo que no lo dirías si no fuera en serio, Matsuoka. - Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.- Bien, es mejor a que colapses en medio de la práctica.

Rin quiso sonreír pero se contuvo, le había creído; aunque no era del todo mentira. Agradeció al mayor, y a su ingenuidad interiormente, y se fue hacia la salida de los terrenos escolares, diciéndole a Mikoshiba que iría a casa de su madre cuando este preguntó.

Suspiró de alivio una vez que estuvo fuera, y volvió a mirar la hora en su teléfono, cuatro y doce minutos, para luego caminar tranquilamente a la estación de trenes.

* * *

Rin se apoyó en la baranda de metal que estaba frente del instituto, mirando hacia él. Veía salir a muy poca gente, y a algunas chicas que se le quedaban mirando al salir a la calle, _"Quizás sea por mi uniforme..."_ se dijo. Bostezó un poco y luego sacó su celular para ver la hora, unos minutos pasados de las cinco; suspiró y volvió a meter su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón blanco.

Al levantar la cabeza nuevamente pudo ver a Haruka caminando a paso lento hacia él, no tardó en sentir como si su corazón se detuviera por un segundo para luego latir frenéticamente al chocar su mirada con el profundo azul en los ojos de Haruka, el cambio tan repentino en ritmo cardíaco hizo que incluso le faltara la respiración por un momento, y no notó cuando el pelinegro llegó frente a él.

- Rin. - Le llamo, después de un saludo que el pelirrojo no respondió.

El rostro de Rin se enrojeció levemente cuando este cayó en cuenta de que sólo había estado mirando fijamente los cercanos ojos azulinos de Haruka, y apartó el rostro, tocándose el cuello con su mano derecha mientras soltaba un sutil "Hola" como saludo. Haruka le miró por unos segundos, para luego bajar sus parpados y dejar escapar un suspiro, comenzando a caminar.

- Vamos. - Dijo cortante, mirando al pelirrojo hacia atrás ya habiéndose adelantado unos pasos. Rin asintió, aun un tanto pasmado.

- ¿A dónde? - Preguntó, alcanzando a Haruka, que había vuelto a caminar.

- A mi casa. - Respondió Haruka, caminando junto a Rin, rozando su mano de vez en cuando.- Odio el uniforme... - Masculló soltándose la corbata verde con pequeño círculos blancos.

Rin le miro de reojo y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, luego volviendo a mirar al frente, acercando un poco más los dorsos de sus manos.

- ¿Y los demás? - Inquirió, sólo por tener un tema del que hablar con Haruka.

- Makoto tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos, así que se fue apenas terminaron las clases - comenzó, - y Nagisa le dijo a Kou que Rei no había dormido anoche y lo llevó a su casa después del último examen que tenían. - Dijo, con la voz serena de siempre, casi aburrida. Miró a Rin por el rabillo del ojo, notando que acababa de bostezar.- Tú tampoco dormiste, ¿verdad?

Ya estando a unas cuadras del instituto, Haruka acercó su mano a la de Rin, tomándola y entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad. El corazón de Rin volvió a latir fuerte, pudiendo escucharlo en sus oídos.

- Sí dormí. - Alegó, mirando hacia el pelinegro, este también le miró, para cualquiera con el mismo rostro de siempre pero Rin podía distinguir el reproche en aquellos ojos.- Tres horas... - Murmuró, desviando la mirada.

Quedó el silencio entre ambos, solo escuchándose las hojas de los árboles ser movidas por la brisa, y a lo lejos las olas chocar en la orilla a medida que se acercaban a la calle más próxima a la playa. No volvieron a hablar sino hasta que estuvieron en la calle que separaba el pueblo de la orilla, aun caminando tomados de la mano.

- Kou arregló una práctica en conjunto con el capitán de tu escuela. - Haruka habló mientras miraba hacia el mar, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en el agarre de sus manos.

- Entonces, supongo que te veré la próxima semana también... - Dijo Rin, mirándole de reojo.

Haruka asintió, sin quitar la vista de las olas, y se detuvo después de dar unos pasos más, atrayendo la mirada curiosa del pelirrojo; sorprendiéndolo cuando unió sus labios, un beso rápido, demasiado corto para el gusto de Rin; y bufó cuando Haruka se apartó y siguió caminando, sin soltar su mano.

Y así siguieron el camino, hasta subir la escalera de piedra hasta la casa del pelinegro. Haruka sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta, entrando y dejándola abierta para que Rin le siguiera; cerrando una vez que el pelirrojo estuvo dentro. El pelinegro se quito los zapatos, dejándolos en la entrada, para luego caminar hasta la cocina. Rin dejo sus zapatos junto a los de Haruka y fue con él, encontrándolo frente a la estufa poniéndose un mandil azul sobre el uniforme, ya habiéndose quitado la corbata.

- Realmente te gusta la caballa... - Suspiró Rin cuando vio que el pelinegro freía pescado en el sartén.

- Si no te gusta, no lo comas. - Espetó Haruka, sin quitar la mirada del pescado.

- Alguien está de mal humor. - Masculló el pelirrojo, apoyándose en la pared de la cocina, mirando a Haruka con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Y alguien estuvo de mal humor por meses. - Dijo Haruka, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, mirando de reojo a Rin; este gruñó, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- Eres mi novio, no se supone que estés molestándome. - Soltó sin pensar antes de hablar.

- ¿Entonces qué debería hacer? - Inquirió calmado, sin enfado o molestia en su voz incluso un tanto divertido, yendo hasta el lavaplatos para llenar de agua la tetera y ponerla en la estufa, junto al sartén.

Rin bufó ante las incitaciones del pelinegro, y miró a un lado por un momento mientras Haruka terminaba de cocinar el pescado como si nada, eso lo irritó más. Chasqueó la lengua, acercándose a él para tocar su hombro con una mano y con la otra la mejilla del pelinegro, atrayendo su profunda mirada hacia él, besándolo después de unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro, inmóviles. Con movimientos pausados y uno que otro suspiro entre besos. Rin cerró sus ojos apenas sus labios tocaron los de Haruka, pero este los mantuvo entreabiertos, dejando escapara una sutil sonrisa al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

- Algo así, tal vez... - Susurró contra los labios de Haruka, inclinándose un poco para juntar sus frentes. Carraspeando cuando se sintió algo incómodo, haciendo un ademán de quitar su mano de la mejilla del pelinegro, siendo detenido por la mano de este sobre la suya.

Haruka apagó el fuego del sartén con su mano libre y luego volviendo su atención a Rin, llevando sus manos a la nuca de este último, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rojizos mientras Rin dejaba suaves y cortos besos sobre sus pómulos, bajando sus manos por la espalda del pelinegro hasta dejarlas sobre sus costillas. Haruka aprovechó su distracción para posar sus labios sobre el cuello de Rin, mordiendo suavemente la piel de este.

- ¿Acabas de morderme? - Se quejó Rin, llevando su mano a cubrir la zona roja que habían dejado los dientes del pelinegro en su cuello.

- No es para tanto. - Murmuró Haruka, separándose un poco del pelirrojo para apagar el fuego de la tetera que ya había hervido, quitándola de la estufa para verter el liquido caliente en una tetera más pequeña de cerámica blanca con pequeñas flores pintadas de rosa pastel en ella, quitándose el mandil.

- Maldición, Nitori no dejará de preguntar... - Masculló el pelirrojo, soltando un suspiro pesado aun cubriendo su cuello.

Haruka sonrió sutilmente, triunfante y divertido por los lloriqueos de Rin mientras servía el té en dos tasas, para luego poner el pescado en platos y estos en una bandeja de madera, junto con los palillos para ambos, caminando hasta el salón.

- Ni creas que me voy a quedar sólo así. - Gruñó, siguiéndole.

.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Haruka levantó los platos y volvió a la cocina para lavarlos, Rin le miró desde el salón por un momento, somnoliento. Bostezó, restregándose los ojos y luego mirando a su alrededor para distraerse, notando la estantería del salón con varios marcos con fotografías de Haruka cuando era más pequeño y otras no tanto, de secundaría quizás. Pero no vio los trofeos y medallas que el pelinegro había ganado en primaria, ni tampoco registro visual de aquellos torneos. Así que el único trofeo en un rincón de esa estantería llamo su atención. Plateado y con cintas rojas de borde blanco, casi intacto a los cinco años que habían pasado desde que lo ganaron en aquel último torneo juntos. El rostro de Rin formó una expresión afligida al notar una pequeña magulladura en uno de los lados del trofeo, seguramente la que él había causado al tirarlo sin cuidado alguno.

Haruka volvió al salón, notando de inmediato que el pelirrojo miraba el trofeo, y suspiró acercándose a él, sentándose a su lado.

- Es sólo un trofeo, Rin. - Dijo, en un intento por disipar algo de la culpa que podría estar sintiendo Rin por haber dañado el trofeo _intencionalmente_.

- ¡No es sólo-...! - Replicó apenas, mirando de frente a Haruka. Quería decir que no era sólo el trofeo, que era más que eso, era lo que significaba lo importante. Ese significado que dañó junto con el objeto físico. Rin bajó su mirada.- Realmente fui un idiota... - Dijo en un murmullo.

- Pero ya no lo eres. - Afirmó Haruka, tomando el rostro de Rin entre sus manos, levantando su mirada carmesí algo apagada. Haruka frunció levemente el ceño al ver aquella expresión triste en sus ojos, no le gustaba, quería que volvieran a ser vivaces e insistentes como lo fueron antes, quería reflejarse en aquellos ojos y sentir como si le quemara.- Y terminaré contigo si lo vuelves a ser. - Dijo, para luego besar uno de sus ojos, provocando que lo cerrara y terminar por posar sus labios sobre el parpado.

Rin soltó una leve risa, sabiendo que Haruka sólo bromeaba y no diría algo así seriamente. En parte se sentía feliz por comenzar a comprender la atípica personalidad de pelinegro, también era gracias a que en el último año Haruka había aprendido a ser un poco más accesible.

Haruka se acercó un poco más, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Rin con los ojos cerrados.

- Tengo sueño... - Murmuró. Rin sólo sonrió y llevo su mano a acariciar los cabellos suaves del pelinegro.

Después de unos minutos, en los que el pelirrojo creyó que Haruka se había dormido, el pelinegro se puso de pie perezosamente, instigando a Rin a hacer lo mismo. Rin comprendió y le siguió nuevamente, guiado por la mano de Nanase hasta la escalera, subiendo hasta la habitación de este. Apenas entró a su cuarto, el pelinegro comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, bajándola por sus hombros.

- ¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces?! - El rostro de Rin enrojeció mientras jalaba la camisa de Haruka para volver a ponérsela correctamente, cubriendo sus hombros. Haruka le miro extrañado, como si creyera que Rin era el que actuaba de forma inusual.

- Quiero cambiarme. - Dijo, quitando con suavidad las manos de Rin, volviendo a remover su camisa, tomando una sudadera azul cielo para ponerse y quedando en bañador. - ¿Rin? - Le llamo, notando que el pelirrojo no le miraba. _"¿Qué le sucede ahora? Siempre me ve así..."_ se preguntó, acercándose a Rin para posar una mano en su mejilla para atraer su atención. Rin tomó la mano de Haruka con la propia, apartándola de su mejilla pero sin soltarla.

- Haru, n-no quiero... Hacerlo... - Musitó, chocando su mirada con la de Haruka por un segundo, volviendo a apartarla casi al instante.

- ¿Hacer qué?

Rin miró a Haruka por un momento, cayendo en cuenta de con quien estaba tratando, y se dio una palmada en la frente, avergonzado, y luego la llevo hasta cubrir su boca con ella; volviendo a desviar su mirada hacia un lado.

- Olvídalo... - Masculló.

Haruka tardó unos segundos en comprender, y apretó un poco la mano de Rin mientras bajaba levemente la mirada. _"No confundas las cosas, idiota..."_ pensó, mirando al suelo. Suspiró, sentándose al borde de su cama, atrayendo al pelirrojo.

- Sólo vamos a dormir. - Susurró, haciendo que Rin se sentara a su lado, para luego subirse ambos a la cama.

El pelinegro cerró las cortinas, dejando la habitación en penumbra, aun con algunos débiles rayos del sol tratando de colarse por la tela delgada que cubría la ventana, con esta abierta unos centímetros por el calor que anunciaba la pronta llegada del verano; y luego se recostó, al lado de la ventana y mirando hacia Rin, dejando escapar un sutil suspiro. Rin se quedo sentado sobre la cama hasta que Haruka le jaló del cuello de la camiseta para que se recostara junto a él, dejando su mano cerca de la clavícula de Rin, este se acomodó, quedando sobre su lado izquierdo y mirando de frente a Haruka.

Una pequeña y burlona sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelinegro cuando pudo ver la marca rojiza que había dejado en el cuello de Rin, y subió sus dedos delicadamente hasta ella.

- Detente. - Susurró el pelirrojo, sujetando la mano de Haruka, alejándola de su cuello.- Si haces cosas así, cómo no quieres que malentienda. - Gruñó.

Haruka solamente levantó la mirada hacia él, sin emitir palabra alguna, y se acercó más a su pecho, cerrando sus ojos. Rin quedo pasmado, preguntándose si Haruka podría escuchar lo fuerte que latía su corazón en ese momento; liberó la mano del pelinegro y le rodeó los hombros suavemente mientras el otro dejaba caer su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Con su mano izquierda tocó la mejilla de Haruka, ocasionando que este levantara la mirada y también un poco su cabeza, compartiendo un corto beso.

- Duerme. - Dijo Haruka en un suspiro, volviendo a acomodarse entre los brazos de Rin.

Luego de unos minutos, la respiración tranquila de ambos jóvenes en la oscuridad de la habitación de Haruka.

* * *

**N/A:** Recuerden el Hiatus, ahora no escribiré hasta mediados de diciembre :c

Disculpen tanto fluff, me encanta. También disculpen si salió un poco (mucho) OoC.

¿NITORIN? ¿DONDE? askfjnwlmw Era necesario (?) Ahora me gusta, parece tierno Nitori enamorado de su senpai ;v; Aunque al principio lo odié porque se estaba acercando demasiado a Rin, además su peinado me daba risa :'DUu

Para el Guestcito/a que preguntó por lemon: Sí, habrá algo, ligero no muy explicito (no me sale muy bien), y también gracias por llamarme 'genia', me reí cuando lo leí, fue divertido, gracias c: No de mala forma, sólo que a veces me rio cuando me avergüenzo.

Y también gracias a las bellas personas que siguen leyendo, me motivan a no acabar con mi vida aun 3 Gracias por los hermosos 25 favs, los sabrosos 19 follows y los hermosos 33 reviews. Realmente no creí que llegaría a tanto, no puedo pedir más, son grandiosos/as.

Me despido, ¡hasta diciembre! No se me pierdan, pequeños/as~


End file.
